Revenge
by babylove969
Summary: Hotch, Morgan and Reid get kidnapped one night and wake up in a cellar. While they wait for their team to rescue them they have to go through torture and have their deepest secrets revealed to each other. Can Hotch and Morgan help Reid through getting kidnapped a second time around? Or will he be completely destroyed. WARNINGS: drug use, torture, bad words, probably more later.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: ok I know I shouldn't be starting a new story. Believe me I know how many stories I have that are not finished. I understand how annoying it is, because I get annoyed when other writers have half-finished stories that I am reading but they haven't updated in like a year. It's annoying and it's frustrating so believe me I feel your pain. On the other hand I can't help it! This idea literally just popped into my head and it's gotten me all excited I have to write this I just have to. The idea is soo good it has to be written. I'm gonna work on my other stories most of them are half way done so I'm working on finishing them at the same time I'm battling with myself for not starting anything new. I have a bunch of ideas for new stories for example Reid going to jail. I want to write a take on revelations plus I'm forcing myself not to write a fanfic on House. But this idea I just can't push off to the side until later so I'm going to write this and work on my others. Once more of them are done then I will start new ones. If you want a story about House review or message me and let me know.**_

Chapter 1

It was dark, though that might have something to do with the fact that he had yet to open his eyes. He was willing his mind to work for his eyes to open, but he found it harder then he thought it would be. There was a pain radiating through his head making his mind a little fuzzy. Without opening his eyes he forced his body to work to let his other senses take control. He could smell the metallic of blood so he knew he was either injured so the smell lingered in the room. He could feel something rough against his wrists and ankles so he was tied down to something. Though he could tell he was sitting down on what felt like metal so a metal chair maybe. He couldn't feel or taste anything in his mouth so he wasn't gagged that had to be a positive. He did his best to focus on his hearing at first he didn't hear anything but then he head breathing and followed by a groan. Forcing his eyes to work he opened them and finally took in his surroundings.

Sure enough he was tied down with rope to a metal chair. His ankles were tied with rope to the two front legs of the chair. He was in the same clothes he had on earlier that evening at least he was hoping it was the same day, a pair of brown kakis and a polo shirt. He began to look around and he saw that there were no windows, the walls were cement and there was only one door in the room. He could see the door from where he was sitting so he could see if anyone would enter at least. That wasn't the problem the problem was he could also see that he wasn't alone. To his left in the same position that he was in there was Morgan. He was dressed in black jeans and a black muscle shirt. That was where the groan had come from. Morgan was just starting to come to. He could see that he had a gash on his forehead from where the UnSub had knocked him out. It wasn't bleeding anymore though so that was a good thing.

Across from him though is what made his heart break. Sitting there again in the same position that both he and Morgan were in was Reid. He was facing them and had his back to the door. The three of them were in a sad excuse of a circle but he was happy that they all could at least see each other. Reid was surprisingly dressed in light blue stone washed jeans that were surprisingly in fashion and a t-shirt; which for anyone who saw Reid on a daily basis knew he never dressed that casual in public. Which meant that at least him and Reid had been taken from their homes. He looked over to Morgan who now had his eyes opened and taking in his surroundings as well.

"Morgan are you alright?"

Morgan looked over to his right and spoke.

"Hotch man ya I'm alright. Head kinda hurts but that's to be expected from the sucker hit I took. Are you alright?"

"Ya I took a hit to the back of my head, got a headache but it's nothing. I'm not dizzy or nauseous so no concussion. You?"

"No I don't have one. I don't see any blood on you so you're head wound didn't even bleed."

"That's good. Yours has stopped. What about Reid can you see any blood?"

Morgan moved his head to the side so try and see as much of Reid as he can. Sure enough there was red on the back of his neck and it was still coming down.

"Ya there's blood on the side of his neck and it's still bleeding pretty good. Has he woken up yet?"

"I don't know I just woke up same time you did basically. What do you remember?"

"I don't know. I was at home I just let Clooney out into the back yard. I was getting ready to head off to bed. I heard a noise I thought it was Clooney I turned around I barely had time to even realise what was going on. I saw him swing with a bat or crowbar I don't know but it hit my head and that was it. What happened to you?"

"Same thing basically. I heard a noise and turned around to see where it was coming from and took a hit to the back of my head. I never saw who it was or what was used. It was just after eleven at night. What time was it at your place?"

"Um around twelve thirty at night. Which means he got you first then me. So he must have used a van to keep all three of us in it."

"The question is did he get me first or Reid?"

"Hopefully he got you first no offense, but if he got Reid first and he still isn't awake that can't be a good thing."

Hotch didn't want to be the one to say it but Morgan was right. The fact that Reid hadn't woken up yet was troubling. Hotch took a better look at Reid and that's when he noticed the discoloration on the side of Reid's face and under his left eye.

"He has bruising on his face starting to come through."

Morgan took a better look at Reid and noticed the bruising on his face.

"If he has bruising that means he fought before he got knocked out."

"Or the UnSub hit him after he was knocked out. If that's the case then Reid might be the focus of this UnSub."

"Ok Hotch, but then why me and you?"

"I don't know leverage maybe? We need to wake him up judging by the blood now making its way down his neck he probably has a concussion."

"Reid come on wake up man."

Morgan said trying to get Reid's attention but he didn't even move. So Hotch tried.

"Spencer come on Spencer wake up." Hotch practically yelled at Reid who was no more than a hundred feet away.

Spencer let out a groan as he started to come to. His whole body hurt especially his head. He thought he heard someone calling his name but he couldn't be sure if he had imagined it or not. He was trying to come to, but his head hurt so horribly just the thought of opening his eyes seemed like the greatest task.

"Come on Reid open your eyes man."

Morgan's voice filled Reid's ears giving him the push he needed to open his eyes and face the pain. Slowly he opened his eyes only to shut them again as the dim light hit his eyes. He knew he had a headache and probably a mild concussion from the pain in his head. Slowly he began to open his eyes but only keeping them partly open.

"Morgan?"

Reid's voice was soft and sounded like he was in pain. Though neither Hotch nor Morgan could really blame him he obviously went through more than they had.

"Ya come on kid open your eyes for us."

"Us?"

"Hotch and me are here with you man."

"Hotch and I."

Both Hotch and Morgan couldn't help but smile at that comment. Even injured Reid's mind doesn't stop working.

"Ok I'm gonna let that one go on account you're injured. But you gotta do me a favor and open your eyes all the way."

"Can't the light hurts."

"You probably have a concussion Reid. You need to stay awake and try and focus your mind."

Hotch said trying to get Reid to get his brain to work. There was a good chance Reid saw this UnSub if they could come up with a profile they might be able to get out of here. Or at least hang on long enough for them to be found. Once the three of them didn't show up in the morning for work the others would know something is wrong. Hotch was the one in charge it was his job to protect his subordinates he had to keep them all focused. As bad as it may sound Hotch was more worried about Reid. He had already been through something like this just two years ago. Hotch wasn't going to pretend like Tobias Hankle didn't change their young genius. Reid had already spent two days handcuffed to chair at the mercy of an UnSub Hotch really didn't know how Reid would handle this situation again. The only comfort he could offer was that he wasn't alone this time around. Hotch knew Morgan was thinking the same things he was together they had to protect Reid especially after falling to do so the last time. If this UnSub was a physical person then Reid was going to be in trouble. As bad as that sounded Reid wasn't a fighter. Sure Hotch had seen him talk his way out of almost any situation. When they had mentally unstable UnSubs Reid could talk them down and no one would be hurt. Reid just knew what to say and how to say it to someone that was unstable. Reid was intelligent to the point where genius didn't even do him justice that was his strength. Where Morgan was physically threatening, Morgan could fight with the best of them. Hotch had no doubt that if the UnSub hadn't gotten Morgan by surprise he would have won. Was Morgan good with mentally unstable people, no, but he could talk to children like no one else. Hotch was in the middle of the two he was intelligent and could talk down some unstable individuals but most of the time he had to shoot. He was also a physical threat not as good as Morgan but he could hold his own. If the three of them could all just focus and come up with a plan they might be able to actually get out of here without further injuries.

Reid was looking at both of them with squinted eyes. Even though there was barely any light in the room it still hurt. Reid knew that was a sure sign of a concussion. He had to get his mind to work he had to remember what happened.

"Reid listen to me the back of your head is bleeding still do you think you have a concussion?" Morgan asked clearly concerned for his young friend.

"The light hurts my eyes but I have a headache so that could be why. I don't remember what happened though so that's probably not a good sign."

"You have a concussion Reid. It sounds like a mild one but if we're not careful that could worsen pretty dam fast."

"I don't remember what happened… I always remember. How did you guys get here?"

"Morgan and I were both attacked at home, both blitz attacks. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I don't… I don't know it's all fuzzy."

"Look at me pretty boy."

Reid turned his head slightly to look over at Morgan instead of Hotch. His eyes were still squinted trying to get them to adjust to the new found pain behind them.

"Let's figure this out alright. What time did you leave work?"

"5pm"

"What did you do after you left?"

"I went to the subway, but it was running late."

"Did you notice anyone that seemed weird to you? Did you sense that someone was watching you?" Aaron asked trying to figure out why the interest in Reid.

"No everything seemed normal."

"When did you get home?" Morgan asked.

"Just after 6:30pm"

"What did you do when you got home?"

"I locked the door, put my bag down and then went into the kitchen to put on coffee. I went into the bedroom put my gun and badge in the top drawer of the side table next to my bed. I got changed and then went to get the coffee. I checked the answering machine and made a phone call."

"Phone call to whom?" Hotch asked he knew it was an invasion of privacy but at this point they couldn't rule anything out.

Reid looked down suddenly finding the floor more interesting in that moment.

"My mom's doctor called."

Hotch and Morgan both looked at each other Reid's posture and sudden change suggested to them that something was wrong in that area. Morgan decided he would take point on the personal issue level.

"Is she alright?"

"I started going over case files afterwards. JJ had given me extra to work on so I was doing that until I was interrupted."

Both Hotch and Morgan were concerned now for Reid. Obviously he ignored Morgan's question about his mother which meant something had happened. Both were hoping it wasn't the worst case scenario.

"Interrupted by what?" Hotch asked

"A knock on the front door. I remember answering it but then everything gets scattered and it's just bits and pieces. I remember fighting and trying to get to my gun in the bedroom, but I never made it. He had a crowbar I went to get it away from him, but it came down on my wrist. My ribs hurt so he must have landed a few hits there, but I don't remember much just pain and then it all goes black."

"Did you ever see his face? Was there a smell or did he say anything? Morgan asked trying to help jog his friend's memory.

"I know I saw his face I opened the door for him so I must have known him on some level, but I can't remember right now."

"It's alright that's from the concussion Reid we'll figure this out plus I'm sure he'll show up eventually. Do you remember what time roughly?" Hotch asked

"Um 9pm roughly?"

"Ok that's good that gives us a time frame now. He came after you first then myself and then Morgan. Morgan and I were only hit over the head most likely with the same crowbar. You were different though, you were personal to him. He didn't just want to knock you out he wanted to hurt you."

"Maybe he's from a pass case and the three of us were the ones primarily responsible? Maybe Reid was the one to do the arrest of the UnSub, could be a family member or a spouse?"

"That's a good possibility. Reid you let him in so you knew him and he knew you would remember him. You were definitely his target now we just need to figure out why and who he is. If we can come up with a profile we might be able to get out of here."

"Except we can only do that once we know more about who he is and I can't remember." Reid said.

"Give it time you'll remember for right now you need to stay awake." Hotch said

"I am awake."

"Awake people don't have their eyes closed." Morgan teased.

"Sleeping people don't talk."

"Yes they do now open your eyes."

Reid slowly opened his eyes but he could barely keep them open. They all knew that was a bad sign Reid couldn't sleep it wouldn't be good and they may never get him back awake. They had to keep him awake somehow and get his mind working to ignore the pain. Both Hotch and Morgan knew that Reid was in more pain than he would admit to. He had just told them how he got attacked with a crowbar they were both certain that underneath his shirt he would be covered in bruises. Morgan's mind just clicked to what Reid had said earlier about putting on the coffee.

"Reid did you eat today?"

"What?"

"You didn't eat at work so I'm asking if you ate today."

"Why does that matter?"

"I'm just making conversation to keep you awake. Plus you said when you got home you put on coffee, why not dinner?"

"I wasn't hungry."

Hotch was confused by Morgan's question. He wasn't really sure why it mattered if Reid ate or not. Everyone on the team knew that Reid loved his coffee it wasn't a mystery nor was it that he often didn't eat lunch being too busy with his work. Half the time he didn't even notice when everyone left to go to lunch.

"But what did you eat all day?"

"I had breakfast."

"What did you eat though besides coffee?"

"You don't eat coffee you drink it and I had cereal."

Hotch was now starting to get worried all Reid had eaten was cereal all day. That wasn't healthy for a person to do especially when you were already as thin as Reid.

"Reid do you do that often?" Hotch couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah I guess. It's not a big deal I don't eat much, I'm never hungry."

"Maybe you're never hungry because you don't eat." Morgan said clearly concerned for his friend.

"Look it's really not a big deal my eating comes in phases. Depends how bad the cases are."

"What do they have to do with eating?" Hotch asked.

"When you read a file what do you remember?" Reid asked both of them Hotch was the first to answer.

"Victim's name, suspects, their family, if there's children; the cause of death, number of victims, time frame."

"Pretty much the same for me."

"When I read a file I remember everything. Not just the main facts but everything. It doesn't even matter if there are pictures, because the autopsy report goes into detail of every injury right down to the smallest cut. By the time I'm done reading it I have a clear picture in my head of what was done to that victim. If there are pictures I remember every blood drop, the look on the victim's face, every mark every single thing in that photo is permanently imprinted in my mind I can't forget. I've tried different things to help me forget when I get home but the one thing that has actually made me forget for a little while I can't do. So if the cases are bad eating really isn't something that interests me when the images won't go away."

Both Hotch nor Morgan knew what to say in that moment. They never thought about it before what effect Reid's memory would have on him. The whole team took advantage of Reid's mind they all knew it but none of them had ever thought of what Reid's mind did to him. To have the ability to forget was a blessing that Reid didn't have. Hotch was the one to break the silence.

"Reid why are you taking files home then?"

"They keep my mind busy. I don't always bring extra home but sometimes when … when the cravings get bad it's the only thing that helps."

"Cravings? Reid man you've been clean what nineteen months and you still get cravings?" Morgan asked

"Twenty months, one week and 4 days. I don't get them all the time usually when we get back from a really bad case. Working is the only thing that distracts me from them, but it's a double edge sword because then more images get put into my memory and that makes sleeping and eating more difficult."

Hotch and Morgan couldn't believe that Reid was still getting cravings even after almost two years of sobriety.

"Reid, why do you do this job? I don't mean it to sound bad or anything but why do you do this job man?" Morgan asked

"I get roughly twenty job requests a month from various agencies and universities. Just the thought though of leaving the BAU makes me feel like I can't breathe. Sitting in some lab or classroom just seems so mundane and unfulfilling. Working in the BAU it's constantly a different puzzle to solve it makes my mind work. I love knowing I can be a part of putting criminals behind bars and helping people who are mentally unstable get the right help that they need. Beside the images in my mind already aren't going to magically go away so a few more really won't matter."

"Reid I never even thought about the downside of your mind I'm sorry." Hotch said

"Don't be I'm glad that it never crossed your mind or anyone else on the team. My whole life I've never been able to just be, I've always stood out. With the team though, I'm just another member and not the freak that doesn't forget. It's nice to finally belong somewhere."

Both Hotch and Morgan couldn't help but smile at Reid. They both knew that it had been hard on him growing up how hard they didn't know. They did however, have a pretty good guess and for Reid to feel normal with the team really did speak volumes to them.

"You know Reid if you ever go through a craving spell you can always talk to me. We can always go to a meeting together if you want or we can order in and watch movies until it passes."

"Thanks Morgan."

"Same goes for me Reid I know officially I couldn't know about it, but I do know about it. Which means we can always talk about it outside of work."

"I don't really talk about it."

"Does it ever get really bad?" Morgan asked

"Sometimes. Every now and then the nightmares come back that's usually when the cravings start up. It's just the memories that's all sometimes I can still smell the burning fish hearts. It comes and goes it's not really a big deal."

"That kinda is a big deal Reid. I know you'll never forget but that doesn't mean it can continue to affect you. I know you don't wanna talk about what happened and I'm sure there was more that happened to you when the camera wasn't on. You need to talk about it though at some point you can't just bottle it all inside of you. Believe me you can't live through life with that bottled all up inside of you talking does help."

"I don't talk about things like that. It's not easy for me to talk about personal subjects. Shouldn't we be trying to figure out how to get out of here?"

"You're right we should be. So let's work with what we know this UnSub is obviously male and is driving a van of some sorts. Morgan and myself were only an hour roughly apart, so he wouldn't of had the time to drop me off here and go back for Morgan." Hotch said

"He's focused on Reid judging by how the attack on Reid was worse than us. Which means there's some kind of personal connection to you somehow. Maybe a past case where you were a primary in getting the UnSub. He could be a friend or relative of the UnSub." Morgan added.

"Reid how's your head?"

"It's fine why?"

"Do you think you can try and do a cognitive interview?" Hotch asked

"Sure."

"Hotch do you think that's a good idea with his concussion?"

"It's the best shot we have right now. Worse case scenario is he doesn't remember anything. We don't have anything to lose."

"Alright close your eyes Reid."

Reid closed his eyes he knew how this worked he had done it himself to other witnesses and victims before. Not that Reid was labeling himself as a victim he never has and he never will. Reid stopped his train of thought and just focused on Morgan's voice.

"Go back to earlier you were sitting on your couch working on case files. What makes you stop?"

"There was a knock on the door."

"How many knocks?"

"Three before I got up. I wasn't going to answer it."

"Why weren't you going to answer the door?"

"I figured it wasn't important you guys always call me if something is wrong. I figured it was a neighbour or someone selling something. After the third knock I knew the person wasn't going to go away."

"Alright so what do you do next?"

"I went and answered the door. I opened the door and he was standing there."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know."

"What do you smell?"

"Metallic, but not like blood it's more like old metal."

"What do you hear?"

"Nothing there's no-one else outside. His breathing is calm and even."

"What do you feel when you answer the door?"

"Uneasy."

"Why uneasy what about the situation made you feel that way?"

"The way he's looking at me almost like a predator. He's arrogant and over confident like he already assumed he was going to win."

"What did you do next?"

"He asked to come in and I let him."

"Why didn't you close the door on him?"

"I know him."

"Where do you know him from?"

"The academy we were in the same class."

"What happened after you let him in?"

"I started moving the files off the coffee table so he wouldn't see them. He wouldn't sit down even when I said for him to. He had his coat in his hands I didn't realise he was hiding the crowbar until it was too late. He hit me and we fought I tried to get to my bedroom for my gun but I couldn't get to it."

"Did he say anything to you at all?"

"He said it was my fault, but wouldn't elaborate on it."

"Who is he Reid?"

Reid opened his eyes and looked right at Morgan before he spoke.

"Damien Waters."

"What do you know about him?" Hotch asked

"Um… he was in the same class as me in the academy. He was thirty-five then so thirty-nine or forty now. He had short light brown hair he had a beard but he always kept it as stubble and he had green eyes. He was smart, the smartest in the class before I got put into it. The other cadets used to talk about how he was on top of the academic section of the academy. I started the academy a month late by the time Gideon had managed to convince the counsel to let me in at my age. I was only twenty-one they didn't think I would be mature enough to handle the job."

"What was he like when you got put into the class?" Hotch asked knowing that Reid would have been the smartest in the school instead of Damien.

"He was nice at first. He introduced me to some of his friends and instructors. He didn't really change until two weeks later when I had my first profiling class. Up until that point he was the one to look out for. He made a profile of an UnSub, but he made a huge mistake and I corrected him on it. The instructor said I was right from that point on it started to go downhill between us. I was better at geographical profiling then he was, the instructors that favored him started to favor me asking me to stay after class just so they could hear my opinions. It really wasn't until one day when our profiling instructor Dave Thomas asked me to stay after class to work on real files with him. That's when he lost it."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked

"He started to bully me. He got his friends and other students involved in pushing me around trying to get me to quit. He even got a few instructors to come at me."

"Come at you how?" Hotch asked his parental protection was starting to come through at the mention of instructors bullying Reid.

"They just would push me when I was in the halls, ignore me in class, some went as far as giving me a fail on a test. The physical instructors would make me do twice as much work and if I couldn't do it they would make me stay until I could and have the class watch. Just little things."

"That's not little things Reid." Hotch said clearly angry at the instructors and he was going to find out who they were and make sure they didn't teach anymore.

"It's not like I wasn't used to it. Beside I had Gideon on my side when I told him about the instructors failing me on tests that were correct he took care of it."

"What happened when you graduated?" Morgan asked trying to get back on track. He was also trying to collect his rage that was building at the abuse that Reid had taken over the years just because of his intelligence.

"I was accepted into the BAU right away. I didn't even look at the other job offers I got from other departments."

"Do you know what Damien got?" Hotch asked

"No I know he was applying to the BAU he talked about it all the time, but I'm not sure where else. I know he didn't get in the BAU Gideon said there was only one spot and that was me."

"That must be it. Damien was at the top of the ladder before you came. He was the schools hot shot in both physical and more importantly intellectual. Then you come along the one person in history to be at the academy at your age, plus they made all the exceptions just so you can graduate. You're now the smartest in the school and get the only position for the BAU. You basically took his dreams away not that that is your fault. It's not something you did all you did was be yourself and he's jealous." Morgan stated.

"That explains why I would be here but why would you two be here?"

"I have a feeling that we won't know that answer until we met him." Hotch answered.

"So what we just wait around until he decides to show up?" Morgan asked

"Can either of you get free?" Reid asked

Both Hotch and Morgan tried to get their wrists free from the ropes. The problem was they were tied down to metal chairs so it wasn't like they could break the chair. The ropes were tight and all they had managed to do was give themself rope burn.

"It's too tight and the freaking chair is metal so we can't get break them." Morgan said

"Reid can you get free?" Hotch asked he didn't think Reid would be able to but it couldn't hurt to try.

"No."

"You didn't try." Morgan stated.

"I can't try it's not rope it's a metal wire. If I try anything it'll cut into my wrists."

"How sharp is the wire?" Hotch asked

"Sharp enough for me to know not to move my wrists unless I have to."

No one said anything to that. Hotch nor Morgan knew what to say in this situation. They all knew that Reid was the focus of this UnSub's rage and it was just proven again with the use of the wire on his wrists. Each time Reid moved the wire would cut into them cutting deeper each time. Reid had already gone through being kidnapped and tortured two years ago it was cruel then and now it seemed to be even more cruel. For a person to have to go through that situation twice in their life time seemed unthinkable. Not only that Reid was only twenty-seven and he had been kidnapped twice. Morgan and Hotch were both alpha males they were strong and could handle their emotions with Reid though he was different he was all intellect emotions were unpredictable and irrational his mind didn't work that way. Reid didn't understand emotions or how to handle them, sure he had gotten better at dealing with his since being on the team but he still had a lot of work to do. Hotch and Morgan knew they would have to do everything they can to keep Reid safe both would be willing to redirect the UnSub's anger at them instead of Reid. They didn't doubt that Reid could take the pain he was tougher then people give him credit for. It was more of the fact that they didn't think it was right for him to be in pain. Morgan himself was ten years older than Reid and Hotch was fifteen years older than him. Reid was the youngest and they all looked out for him. It annoyed Reid on many different occasions but they just couldn't help it he was still young and had so much to experience. They all thought of him as a little brother, Rossi thought of him as a nephew and Hotch thought of him as a son. Reid had been through so much in his life already that it was easy to forget that he wasn't even thirty yet and was doing this job. Reid never acted his age he never acted like he was younger then forty half the time. Both Hotch and Morgan were worried about how this will affect Reid when it's all over with.

"This is going to be bad."

"We don't know that man."

"No we don't but statistically speaking he didn't go out of his way and through all the trouble of kidnapping three federal agents. Tie them to a chair and leave them in what I'm assuming is some sort of cellar just so he can talk. Unless this is some sort of social convention that I'm not aware of, I think it's safe to say this is going to be bad."

Before anyone could say anything they heard the creaking sound of a door opening behind Reid. A few seconds later in walked a man that stood six feet tall, weighed easily three hundred pounds of pure muscle, and had light brown hair. It was clear that this man was Damien it was also clear why Reid had so many bruising from the fight. Both Hotch and Morgan couldn't help but think of what Reid's torso looked like under his shirt. With this man swinging a crowbar it was bound to do some serious damage. They couldn't help but wonder how much pain Reid was hiding from them. Damien walked over and placed both hands on Reid's shoulders and leaned down. Reid flinched at the touch it wasn't that he was afraid it was just unexpected.

"You never did understand social conventions did you freak. But what can a person really expect from some weak little autistic freak like you."

If Reid looked hurt by those words he didn't show it. Damien removed his hands from Reid's shoulders and walked around so he was no standing off to the side between Reid and Hotch.

"What do you want?" Hotch asked with a serious stern tone in his voice.

"Hm why do I have to want something?"

"Quit the games and get to the point." Morgan said getting more annoyed than ever.

"You are a fiery one, but I wonder how long that will last. You've been down here for five hours now how long do you think you and your little friends here will last? If I were you I would watch your tone with me. Wouldn't want to have to hurt one of them because you can't keep your anger in tack."

"What do you want with us Damien?" Reid asked looking right at Damien which for him was different in the academy Reid never looked at anyone. Damien didn't like the new found confidence he went over and punched Reid in head. Forcing his head to snap to the side causing the wires to cut into his wrists and making his headache worse.

"Don't you say my name you little shit. You're not good enough to call me by name and you never will be."

Reid blinded a few times trying to fight back the darkness threatening to overtake him. Hotch and Morgan could both tell that Reid was fighting unconsciousness. They looked at each other and they silently agreed that they had to watch what they said or Reid would pay the price. Damien went and stood over behind Hotch before he spoke.

"See I was only going to take the freak and keep him for some fun time. However, I started digging around for information that a good friend of mine gave me and I found out a few good little bits. I know everything about that little freak and I found out about you two. See you Aaron Hotchner and Derrick Morgan each equal one half of the freak. What you have been through together is what he has been through. I was always an overachiever so I figured I couldn't just take him I had to take the both of you."

"You haven't answered why." Hotch said voice still stern and serious.

"Why what?"

"Why did you decide to do this? You're a federal agent you graduated the academy why are you throwing it all away?"

"I didn't throw it all away!"

Damien yelled as he punched Hotch in the side. The punch hurt more than Hotch wanted to admit but it had him worry even more for the level of pain Reid was in. This guy could fight and had a lot of strength to his muscles the last thing he needed was a crowbar.

"It was because of people like you that I lost my badge. Your type always looks down on people you think you're so superior. I'm going to teach you though that you are not superior to me. You need to learn that your attitude has consequences that's why you are all here. By the time I kill you three you will all have learned each other's deep dark secrets. Even if by miracle your little pathetic team finds you, you'll never look at each other the same. Especially the freak I guarantee if you make it out of this alive the first thing you'll do as a boss Aaron is fire the freak. That's a different story for a later time though for now I think I'll start with something a bit more fun."

Damien walked over to Reid pulling out two objects from his pocket. He couldn't help the smirk that was plastered on his face. He pulled out a bottle of dilaudid and an empty syringe Reid couldn't help the hitch in his breathing as memories came flooding back to him. Morgan and Hotch couldn't believe when they saw Damien hold up the syringe in a taunting manner.

"Now let me think how much I should put in it. Hm….. ten milligrams? Twenty? How about we start out with twenty-five milligrams shall we? Now I know when you first start doing drugs you're supposed to go slow but you already have a tolerance so why not just jump right in."

Damien started to fill the syringe up to the right amount. Reid quickly worked on the only thing he knew that was his best chance of survival.

"Hold on a second just listen to me. I understand you're angry something obviously happened to you recently that made you lose your credentials. It's not the end of the world though and doing this isn't going to make your life any better. It's only going to make it worse kidnapping three federal agents, you'll go to jail. You need to stop this we can help you figure this out but you need to stop."

Damien starred at Reid for a good two minutes before speaking to him.

"Wow I remember when you used to stutter every single word you said. Now look at you speaking full sentences in just five years. I can't wait to undo everything you've worked to achieve. Mark my words freak by the time I'm done with you, you'll be in the loonie bin right next to your mother."

Damien grabbed Reid's arm pulling it up so he could get better access to the inside of his elbow. Reid fought against the hold even though it forced the wire to cut into his wrist. The wire was sharp there was already blood hitting the floor from his wrist.

"Stop it give it to me! Leave him alone!" Morgan shouted he was more than willing to take the drugs so Reid wouldn't have to go through that again. Damien held Reid's arm tight as he looked back to Morgan.

"Now where would the fun be in that Derrick?"

Damien turned back to focus on injecting Reid. Once he got Red's arm in a tight enough grip to make sure he couldn't move he put the needle in his arm. He slowly pushed the plunger down releasing the liquid into Reid's blood stream. Reid could already feel the burning that spread throughout his body as the drug took over. Suddenly the pain that his body was in started to disappear and his mind went fuzzy. Damien pulled the needle out of his arm once the entire drug was gone a smirk plastered on his face. Reid's eyes were glossed over and both Morgan and Hotch could tell he was high as a kite. Damien put the needle back into his pocket where the vial was before he spoke.

"Now here comes the real fun. You're so smart eh that's all you have is your brain. It's the only reason you were even allowed into the academy. So let's see how smart you are now. I'm going to ask you questions and you only have ten seconds to answer. Don't answer or get it wrong will result in getting hit. Let's see how that brain of yours works while high. First question how many avenues radiate from the Arc de Triomphe in Paris?"

Reid closed his eyes trying to focus his mind. He had done drugs before he had gone to work yes, but he never did that much of a hit beforehand. He needed his mind to focus so he could survive this.

"Twelve."

"Correct. Next question what is 15 metres high, 8 metres wide and 240 kilometers long?"

Reid tried to focus his mind but the longer the drugs were in his system the more high he became. He knew he heard this riddle before he knew he knew the answer he just couldn't get his mind to work. Sure enough ten seconds were up resulting in Damien punching him across the face. The punch was so powerful that Reid's mouth was filling up with blood from the blow.

"Times up. Next question what year did the Spanish Civil War end?"

"1939"

"Correct. Who was Felipe el Hermoso's wife?"

"Juana la Loca"

"Who named a perfume for her fashion shows on the 5th day of the month?"

Reid mentally swore he didn't know the answer he wasn't good with popular science. Hotch and Morgan looked at each other they knew Reid wouldn't know the answer they both knew it but Reid wouldn't. Reid was good with statistics and about everything else he just wasn't good with sports or popular science. Sure enough the next blow landed on Reid's head making Morgan and Hotch cringe for the fear of Reid's concussion.

"What did Joseph Priesley discover in 1774?"

"Oxygen."

"What film star who was in 9 weeks is now a boxer?"

"I have no idea."

Reid wasn't even going to try and figure that one out. He didn't have a single clue who the hell that would have been. The next blow landed on his stomach momentarily knocking the wind out of him. Morgan and Hotch couldn't help but feel proud of their young team member even through all of the pain not a single sound came from him. Every time a blow landed he didn't say a single word. They could see each question he was battling with the powerful drug running through his system. He was trying to make his mind work to answer the questions even though he was high as hell.

"Last question for now. What year did the drummer of Def Lepperd loose his arm?"

"1989"

The blow landed on Reid's side a snap could be heard throughout the room, but still Reid didn't make a sound. He just took a few deep breaths to keep his wall up. Damien then moved around so he was behind Reid. He placed his left hand in a grip around Reid's neck before addressing Hotch.

"So Aaron now it's your turn to answer questions. If you don't answer them honestly then the little freak here takes the punishment. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes."

"Good now tell everyone what it was like growing up with your father."

Hotch knew that this man already knew what he went through growing up so he knew he couldn't afford to lie. Reid couldn't afford him to lie so he went with the truth. In reality he didn't have anything to be ashamed of.

"It was hard but you already know that. My father would get drunk and become abusive. He didn't go after my mother, he preferred to go after myself and Sean. I did what I could to protect him from our father's abuse. When he died I took care of Sean and my mother."

"How did it feel knowing your father hated you so much that he beat you almost every day?"

"My father was a drunk. Did I wish he was different of course but I can't change the past nor does it affect me. It's part of the reason why I became a lawyer and then a federal agent."

"Did he ever take it too far?"

"A few times Sean and I ended up in the hospital. Telling doctors some poor excuse of a lie, but they always believed it so no one ever expected it."

"One little secret exposed. See Aaron's past is boring compared to Derrick's and the freak's past."

The grip around Reid's throat tightened as Damien turned to look at Morgan. Morgan couldn't help but feel dread. He knew that Damien had obviously figured out what happened to him growing up with Buford. Morgan knew he would be forced to talk about it, but that didn't mean he wanted to do it nor would he like it. He would do it for the sake of Reid and Hotch in a heartbeat though, that he knew as did the others.

"Don't worry Derrick I won't get to you just yet. There was something that got brought to my attention just a few hours ago that I would love to talk about."

Damien let go of Reid's neck and Reid couldn't help but take a deep breath in. Damien moved over to he was standing off to the side of Morgan before addressing Reid.

"So freak tell them about growing up with your loonie mother, and don't act like you don't know what I want you to tell them. For the sake of your little friends here just say it and get it over with. Or else Derrick over here is going to pay the price."

Damien proved his point by sending a punch at Morgan's face. Morgan couldn't believe the strength this man had. Himself and Hotch had only been hit once since waking up Morgan's heart broke at the fact that Reid had taken many hits from this man before and after waking up. Morgan was kidding himself if he said he didn't hear Reid's rib snap in half from the last blow. There was no doubt in Morgan's mind that Reid was in a great deal of pain regardless of the drugs in his system.

"Growing up was hard. My father left when I was ten even though he knew that mom was sick and couldn't take care of herself nor I. He left and we never heard from him nor did he ever pay my mom anything to help support the house. My mom couldn't work because she was getting worse even on the days where she did take her medicine. Six months later I came home from school and found her on the kitchen floor in a pool of her own blood. She slit her wrists. If I had gotten there two minutes later she would have been dead. I called an ambulance and took her to the hospital. The doctor knew right away what was wrong with her. He knew that I didn't want him to report it, because then she would go in some state facility and I would be put in foster care. He asked how we were paying bills and I told him the truth that we weren't. We were living off of whatever tutoring money I could get and that went towards her medication. He made me a deal said he owned this club and was looking for workers said that he wouldn't report this if I worked for him. He told me that it paid well and I would be able to support her easily plus still go to school. Mom was released a few hours later and that night I went to work at his club. When I got there I realised just what this club was. It was an underground illegal club for child molesters. They could go there and get served by under aged kids from nine to eighteen. He pulled me into his office and gave me my uniform it was a pair of tight black shorts and a black mesh top. I was going to walk out and leave when he told me that if I did he would report me. I couldn't let her go through that so I got changed and did the job. It paid three hundred a night and her medication cost six grand a month plus the other bills. I hated working there but it made it possible for me to take care of her so I did it until I was eighteen. I saved up did the research and put her in a safe place. Bennington had a huge library so she could read all day like she loved doing. They had ways to help her with her episodes and make sure she ate and took her medicine. They could do more for her then I could and frankly I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't work there and I couldn't handle seeing her going through her episodes anymore. They only got worse as time went on to the point where she didn't even know who I was. She would attack me or lock me out for days. It wasn't her fault but I couldn't handle everything anymore. So I put her in against her will and I left it all behind."

"What happened at the club? You left that out."

"I served drinks to customers."

Damien didn't like that answer and as a result he hit Derrick three times in the stomach.

"You got any more smart ass answers freak?"

Morgan wanted so desperately to tell Reid it was okay that he didn't have to answer that question. He already was fearing the answer that Reid was going to say. Morgan and Hotch couldn't help the hundreds of questions that were filling up their head from what Reid had said. They knew his childhood was hard with his mother's illness and his father leaving but they didn't think it was that hard. For Reid to have to work in an illegal club just to support them was heartbreaking.

"The men paid five hundred dollars just to get in the door. Once inside no one cared what they did. The normal customers could touch if they wanted but that's it. The ones he called the high rollers could take a server into a back room or they could stay in the VIP area and do what they wanted. Servers had to do what they wanted without complaint. We had to keep our mouths shut or else. While I was working there over the years there had been a few servers that refused to do what a high roller wanted. Their body was always found a week or two later tortured until death. That always put the rest of us back in line. I went to school when I could leave my mom alone on the good days, I went to work got paid and took care of her."

"Did you ever get called into a back room?"

"Yes. A few times a week a high roller had sex with me and they didn't always make it out of the VIP area."

"You talk like it doesn't affect you that some strange man fucked you in front of people."

"Sexual attraction is attraction on the basis of sexual desire or the quality of arousing such interest. Sexual attractiveness or sex appeal refers to an individual's ability to attract the sexual or erotic interest of another person, and is a factor in sexual selection or mate choice. The attraction can be to the physical or other qualities or traits of a person, or to such qualities in the context in which they appear. The attraction may be to a person's looks or movements or to their voice or smell, besides other factors. The attraction may be enhanced by a person's adornments, clothing, perfume, hair style, and anything else which can attract the sexual interest of another person. It can also be influenced by individual genetic, psychological, or cultural factors, or to other, more amorphous qualities of the person. It's rational and simple those men knew who they were and what they liked that's why they went to that club as appose to a strip club. What they did with servers was purely to ease their sexual desires. I consented to it I knew what happened and I still went back every day. Why would my choice affect me?"

"I don't even know half of what you just said. I do find it interesting that you just rationalized all of this. But getting back on track it would appear that all you did was for nothing. Come on I know you haven't told them where your mother is right now. Go ahead give them the ending of your little story."

For a brief moment Reid looked hurt almost as if he was on the verge of tears. Both Hotch and Morgan knew something must have happened. Reid had said he was on the phone with his mother's doctor just last night. They were both hoping it wasn't the worst case scenario. As quickly as the hurt took over Reid was as quick as it was gone and his wall was back up. Reid was trying to separate himself from the situation so he could keep his sanity. The dilaudid in his system wouldn't hurt with that either.

"She's dead. She committed suicide yesterday morning."

Reid whispered those words and fought with everything he had inside of him not to break down and cry. He had yet to say those words out loud. He had just found out last night when he got the message to call Bennington right away when he got the message. Reid immediately feared the worst and called his mother's doctor right away. Sure enough he was told that they found her in her room that morning that she had hung herself. She had been having a rough few weeks with her medication not working properly anymore and she had an episode that pushed her over the edge. Morgan and Hotch couldn't believe that this was happening to Reid. After everything he did for his mother to take care of her and keep her safe. All those men that touched him while working in that club only for her to kill herself. Morgan couldn't help but feel anger towards Reid's mother for doing that to him. Yes she was mentally ill and she didn't always know what she was doing, but to do that to Reid after so much was wrong. Damien couldn't help but smirk at what just transpired. It was the perfect start to his revenge. Soon enough Reid would be completely destroyed.

"Well I think that's enough sharing for now. I'll be back in a couple of hours for our next round of fun."

With that Damien left the three agents in the room making sure to close the door on his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No one said anything as the sound of the door being closed echoed throughout the room. No one knew what to say. Sure they had partly figured out that Hotch had a rough past with his father. They were profilers after all and a man just doesn't end up like Hotch for no reason. It was clear that he had to grow up fast and that he came from a strict upbringing. So for them to find out that his father was abusive really didn't surprise them. Was it horrible, of course, but they saw it often in their line of work and when they thought about it. Each time there was an abusive male figure he did get upset and angry more so than the rest of them. Just like how Morgan got more upset and angry when there was a child molester in the case. It was from his past and something he had to deal with growing up. Neither wanted a child to ever have to deal with that type of pain that both men had to handle growing up with. Reid though, he was a whole different kind of demon. When Damien had said that Reid was both Hotch and Morgan put together at first they didn't understand, but now they do. Reid not only had to deal with being bullied and his sick mother. He also had to work for a child molester, where he was sexually abused by different men. He was forced to work in that place and the way he acted about it scared them the most. Reid was distancing himself from it and even worse he was acting like what happened to him was no big deal. He had accepted what happened to him a long time ago and now it was like just an everyday thing to him. If that wasn't enough he now had to deal with his mother's suicide. Hotch and Morgan both knew that Reid would be blaming himself for what happened. Which was ridiculous. Reid did everything he could to make his mother more comfortable. He had taken care of her since he was just ten years old after eight years anyone would have had enough. It wasn't Reid's fault that she had made that choice and if you asked Hotch or Morgan they would have told you that she was being selfish.

"Reid on a scale of one to ten how high are you right now?" Hotch asked. Obviously there were other questions on his mind right now. He had a lot of questions he wanted to ask Reid, but he needed to know where his mind was at first.

"About seven."

"How long will it take before your mind is cleared?"

"Around three hours."

"Spencer" Hotch was cut off by Reid

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You need to talk about it man." Morgan tried

"No what I need is to be not high right now. What I need is to not be tied up to a chair in a basement. What I need is to figure out how to get the hell out of here. I don't need to sit here and talk about my past that is just that, the past. It doesn't affect me. It was what it was and I made the decision that I made. None of this helps us try and figure out how to get out of here. What I need is for you two to stop profiling me and start to profile him."

Both Hotch and Morgan knew that the harsh tone in Reid's voice was from the Dilaudid. They had both been there when Reid was going through his drug problem the first time around. The drug changes him and it was how they figured it out the first time. If Damien kept doing this they were going to see a very different side of Reid once the withdrawals hit in between the dosages. They both knew that Reid was right about one thing. They had to focus on getting out of here and not on Reid's past. That could wait until later when they could talk about it with Reid drug free.

"Reid's right we need to figure something out. Damien is a trained federal agent which means he wouldn't have let himself be caught on camera. He would have had this planned out with different back up plans." Hotch said

"We must not be in the city anymore. He knows the second the three of us don't show up for work in the morning the team will be looking for us." Morgan said

"There's also the obvious problem. The team will look for people with grudges against all three of us. That number will be in the hundreds. They'll look at past cases, UnSubs and their families. They'll look for possible stalkers and anyone with a grudge against the BAU. There is nothing linking Damien to any of us. We need to be realistic that the possibility of the team finding us is minuscule. Even if they do connect Damien to me look around. We're in some abandoned run down building it won't be in his name or anyone's name. He thought this through down to the tiniest detail." Reid said

"The longer we are here the less likely we'll leave alive. We can't wait for the team Hotch. Reid's right they won't even think about people from the academy. We need a plan." Morgan said

"Obviously getting Damien to understand that what he is doing is wrong won't work. Something has happened to him in the last few months to make him do this. You heard him he lost his badge, but he never said why. He feels like he was wronged by someone in authority. Unless he tells us we might never figure it out. The rope is too tight to pull off; the chairs are bolted to the ground. Even if we could get free from the chairs there's nothing in this room to use as a weapon. We still can't be sure there isn't a camera in here somewhere. I'm willing to bet that the door even locks from the outside." Hotch said

"He's doing everything he can to make sure we have no way of escaping. Even if we do get free from the chair we would have to fight him to get free. He's also might be armed making it even more difficult." Morgan said

"There are too many variables. He's never going to let one of us go either so getting a better look is out of the equation." Reid said

"So what the hell do we do?" Morgan asked

"The only thing we can do right now. We wait and hope the team can find us. When Damien comes back we need to get more out of him. We don't have enough for a complete profile yet. We're missing something important and until we have it we won't understand him." Hotch said

"You and Morgan need to try and get out of those ropes. When he comes back in if one of you can get your hands free you could take him. We have no idea what is outside of this room, but we can't just sit around here waiting." Reid said

"No we can't. You need to stay as still as you can Reid. Your wrist is already bleeding pretty badly." Hotch said

"Everything is numb right now."

"That would be the Dilaudid. That just means when it wears off your body will be in for a shock." Morgan said

"I'm fairly certain that's his plan."

Both Hotch and Morgan looked at Reid. They knew he was right. Damien wanted to cause as much pain as he could to Reid and what better way to do it. By giving Reid the Dilaudid it would be waking up the addict in him. He would be going through withdrawals once the drug wore off and his body would be hit by the pain that was hidden from the Dilaudid. They both knew that they couldn't let this go for very long or else Reid would never recover from this. They both started to work on the ropes that held them to the chair. The problem was they were tight and each time they moved their wrists even a little it would cause the ropes to rub against their skin. Regardless of the pain that they were in they didn't have a choice, but to push through. Both knew that what little pain they were in Reid was in a hundred times more pain then them. The only way they were going to get out of here was by fighting. That meant that either Hotch or Morgan had to be the one to get them out of here. Reid wasn't a fighter, yes he could hold his own when his life depended on it, but with the shape his body was in he wouldn't be much help in a fight. This left Morgan and Hotch to have to be the ones to fight Damien. Morgan was hoping he would be able to get out of the ropes so he could fight Damien. Hotch was a fighter they all knew that, but Morgan had more experience fighting then Hotch. He was also younger and more physically stronger than Hotch. Right now all they could do was hope they got a lucky break.

The BAU was busy with life that Wednesday morning. It was usually like that when it was half way through the week. Everyone was busy with cases and paperwork like they usually are. It was nearing ten o'clock and the team was getting slightly worried that they were missing three agents, one of which was their boss. Every morning at ten o'clock they would have a team meeting and go over their cases and a possible case they would need to travel for. This morning though Morgan, Reid and Hotch were all absent at the meeting. None of them had called in and they didn't even answer their phones. As a profiler you always jump to the worst case scenario and right now that was exactly what the four of them were doing. Rossi had gotten Garcia to track their phones only to find out that they were in each person's home. JJ went to check Morgan's home, Emily went to Hotch's and Rossi went to Reid's. It was that reason why the three of them were standing in Reid's living room looking at the mess.

When Rossi had arrived at Reid's he immediately noticed the front door slightly open. When he walked in he called the rest of the team right away. The place was destroyed. There were books on the floor, the coffee table was turned over and there was blood in a few spots. The three of them couldn't believe what they were seeing. At both Morgan's and Hotch's there was no signs of a struggle at all, but at Reid's it looked like he fought with everything in him.

"We need to get a crime scene team down here and get everything processed. I'll call Strauss and let her know we have three kidnapped Agents. JJ call Garcia and inform her of what is going on. We need to start going through old case files where Hotch, Morgan and Reid were the main players in the arrest. Also have her check everything else we can't just assume this has to do with an old case." Rossi said

"I think this has something to do with Reid as the primary. Look at all three crime scenes. Morgan's and Hotch's place were neat like they just left the house. The only indication of anything happening is their front lock was picked. Here though, Reid clearly fought and his front lock hasn't been picked. Reid opened the door for this person so he must have at least known him. All this blood, this person wanted to cause Reid pain. Morgan and Hotch could have just been extra insurance." Emily said

"But what would the point be in taking Morgan and Hotch. The person has Reid why go out of his way to get not one, but two other FBI agents." JJ said

"I don't know, but Emily has a point. Reid's place looks like a normal abduction site. Hotch and Morgan's it looks like they were blitz attacks. This man wanted Reid and he wanted to cause Reid pain. Morgan and Hotch must be insurance. What better way to control someone then to show them two people they care about." Rossi said

"Do what I say or I'm going to hurt one of them." JJ said

"Again though, why two?" Emily asked

"We might never know that until we can figure out who is behind this." Rossi said

"I'll call Garcia." JJ said

"Emily call in a crime scene team to all three places. I'll go deal with Strauss."

Rossi said as he headed out into the hallway so he could call and inform Strauss of what just happened. He wasn't looking forward to having to deal with her, but they couldn't exactly hide what is going on. Strauss was never easy to deal with, but she could be of great help when it came down to something important. After the third ring she answered.

"Erin Strauss."

"Erin it's David we have a serious problem. Morgan, Reid and Hotch have all been kidnapped sometime last night."

"Are you sure?"

"We checked their homes. Hotch and Morgan's locks had been picked and they were missing. Their cell phones, guns and badges were still there. Reid's home there is blood all over the place and obvious signs of a struggle. Emily is calling a crime scene team down to each location. JJ is speaking with Garcia right now to get her started on creating a suspect list."

"We need to do this quickly David. I can't have three missing agents. Until we find them this is the only case the BAU is working. I'll inform the director and if you need any more men to help you let me know."

"I'll keep you posted and let you know if we need anything."

"I'll have Kevin Linch help Garcia until you have found them. When you get back I can help you go over cases and try to narrow down the list."

"Thanks Erin I appreciate that. Once the crime scene team gets here we'll come back to the BAU and start to work on this."

"Let me know when you get here and I'll lend a hand."

"I will."

Rossi hung up his cell phone and he couldn't help, but be surprised at this outcome. He expected Strauss to make them hand the case over to another team. He never expected her to be so helpful and decent about it. Though, Rossi was taught to take small miracles when they appeared and that was exactly what he was going to do. He went back into Reid's apartment to speak with the others.

"Strauss is going to have Kevin help out Garcia and she said when we get back she will help us go over everything."

"What did you have to threaten her with to get that?" JJ asked

"Nothing she was all for helping. Apparently three kidnapped agents doesn't look very good for her. She's informing the director about what has happened as well. How did Garcia take it?"

"She wasn't happy, but she is already going through everything she can. Having Kevin will be twice the help so hopefully we'll have something to go off of soon." JJ said

"They are sending three crime scene teams to the locations." Emily said

"I'll stay here you two go to each location and wait for the team. Make sure they get everything and then meet back at the BAU. Take pictures of everything maybe this UnSub left something or took something with him." Rossi said

"I'll go back to Morgan's." JJ said

"Guess that leaves me with Hotch's." Emily said

"Let's get them back." Rossi said.

Emily and JJ both gave a nod to that and headed out to go meet the crime scene teams. They weren't going to rest until they had their boys back home safe and sound. It was one thing to take one of their own, but it was an entirely different thing to take three of them. This UnSub was going to get it when they got their hands on him. You don't mess with the BAU and get away with it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: WARNING RAPE: I didn't actually expect for this story to go this way, but it did. It surprised me to, but now I know what I am going to do with this story which means I should be getting the chapters out faster now. If you don't like where this story is heading then I am sorry. For what it is worth this chapter will be the only one with a rape scene later chapters will discuss it as a memory.**_

Chapter 3

They didn't know how long they had been sitting down in this basement. Both Hotch and Morgan had tried to get the ropes off, but all they did was give themselves rope burn. The ropes were too tight and their hands weren't in the right position to give them access to the actual knot. They had been sitting in silence since Damien had left. No one knew what to say, well they did know what they wanted to ask, but Reid wasn't really in the mood to talk. They couldn't blame him he was high as a kite for most of the time. They could tell he was coming down, because his eyes were clear now.

"Reid, how are you feeling?" Morgan asked

"I'm fine."

"Can you still feel the drug?"

"No it's gone now."

"How bad is the pain?" Hotch asked

"It's fine."

They both knew that Reid was lying. When he was in pain he didn't talk much, he kept his answers short and simple.

"The team is looking for us by now. We just need to figure out how to hold on until they get here." Hotch said

"We need to see if we can trick him into letting us out of these ropes. There's got to be a way to get to him." Morgan said

"But what though? He doesn't seem like the type to care if we die or not." Hotch stated

"Partner?" Reid asked

"Do you think he has one?" Morgan asked

"We're not in the city he wouldn't risk us being found that easily. Plus if we escaped he wouldn't want us to be able to know where we are. Considering he took three of us within three hours, he kept us in a van while he went to get the next one. He wouldn't risk leaving someone unconscious in the back of a van all alone. What if one of us woke up? Someone had to stay in the van and someone must have helped him get us down here. Maybe we can convince whoever is helping him." Reid said

"We might have a better shot at it. Whoever this person is would be the submissive one. We might be able to convince his partner that what he is doing is wrong." Hotch said

"There's no guarantee that we will even see his partner though." Morgan added.

"No there isn't." Reid said

The door to the room opened and Damien walked inside once again with a smile on his face.

"And how are my favorite agents doing?"

"Why are you doing this man? What do you get out of this?" Morgan asked

"I get to destroy three agent's lives. Not only that I get to permanently destroy this little shit. My life would have been perfect if it wasn't for you freak. You just had to show up and try and be better than me. I would have been in the BAU if it wasn't for you. But no you just had to be an agent and since you showed up at the academy my life has just been going downhill." Damien was now standing with his face in Reid's face. "I'm going to destroy your life. Even if you make it out of here alive you will have nothing left."

Damien pulled out the vial and syringe from his pocket again. He filled the needle up to the same level as last time. Reid knew if he continued to do this that the chances of his quitting again were minimal. He barely made it through last time there was no way he was going to handle doing this again. Dilaudid was drug store heroin and the chances of getting clean after relapsing goes down significantly.

"I read somewhere that once a person is sober from heroin that the longer the sobriety the harder it is to quit again. Now this is dilaudid, but we all know it's just prescribed heroin. Even if you get out of here, every time I inject this into your system the percentage of you getting sober again goes down. Before I injected you the last time your chance of getting sober again was at fifty percent. After that first one you went down to thirty percent and now this will take you down to twenty percent. Heroin is the hardest drug to stay sober with and it's the top drug that users continue to use after one relapse."

"You don't know me." Reid said even though he knew that Damien was right. The chances of him going back to being clean were decreasing rapidly.

"I know a drug addict and that's exactly what you are."

Damien grabbed Reid's arm as Reid fought his hold on him. He could feel the blood on his wrist and hand from the wire around his wrist. He didn't care though, he didn't want this drug in him. He was forced the very first time and now he was being forced all over again. Damien was able to inject the dilaudid into Reid's system once again despite the yells from Hotch and Morgan behind him. With the dilaudid in Reid's system he then turned his attention to Morgan.

"Now how about we have a little chat Derek. Remember the rules you lie or refuse to answer then Pretty boy here will face the consequences. Now why don't you tell us about Buford?"

"What about him?"

Morgan knew he would have to talk about it, after all he made Reid and Hotch talk about their past. He wasn't going to show him that it affected him anymore. Morgan wasn't going to let him have all the power. It was what it was and he would talk about it like he was talking about the weather.

"Come on tell us how it first started."

Damien was behind Reid with his arm around Reid's shoulders leaning down by the side of Reid's face.

"He was running a youth center in the community I was living in. My father had been killed in the line of duty a few months back. I was having problem with that and started to get into trouble with the law. Buford got me interested in football and I started to play for the team. He became a father figure for me and over the course of six months we had become close. One weekend he offered to take me up to his cabin in the woods. My mother thought it was a good idea so I went with him for the weekend. That first night he gave me a beer. I was thirteen and thought it was cool, I didn't see anything wrong with it. A few beers later I was feeling it and he was sober. He suggested we go in the hot tub. I told him how I didn't bring a swim suit; he said I could just go in my boxers, like him. We were in there for a few minutes before he started to touch me. I told him to stop and he told me that I owed it to him. That if it wasn't for him I would still be running the streets. He told me that nothing in this world is for free. He stopped while we were in the hot tub. When we got out he showed me the bedroom and he told me it was time for me to pay up. I told him no, that I didn't want to do this. He didn't care and because of the alcohol and the size difference between us it didn't matter what I wanted. He held me down and did what he wanted. After he was done I was going to leave, but we were in the middle of nowhere. He told me not to tell anyone or he would take away everything I've worked for. He told me how my mother and sisters needed me to get them out of the area. That football was my way out. At the time I believed him. I was young and stupid. Looking back I know that he said whatever he had to, to get me to stay quiet. I thought it would be a onetime thing, but then next month he asked my mother if he could take me to the cabin again and she said yes. It only ever happened at his cabin and until I turned seventeen it didn't stop. I guess I got too old for him."

"So tell me how did it feel?"

"How did what feel?"

"When he fucked you. How did it feel?"

Damien had a smile on his face and the agents knew that he was enjoying this way too much. They didn't know what was going on, but he seemed to be fascinated with child molestation. Both Hotch and Reid felt bad for Morgan that he had to go through this. Reid understood how he felt and he knew it wasn't something that you could easily talk about. Reid wished that he could free Morgan from this.

"It hurt."

Morgan was getting a little confused by the way this conversation was going. Damien was enjoying this way too much. Something was going on that they didn't know about. Morgan looked at Reid and could tell that Reid was having a problem staying awake. It couldn't have been more than three hours since the last time Damien shot him up. Morgan was worried that Reid might OD from having too much dilaudid too close to the last time. Damien saw that Reid's eyes were closing and he shook him.

"Hey stay awake now the fun is only just beginning."

Reid blinked his eyes a few times to try and get his mind to focus. The problem was he was too high right now. His body only wanted to sleep.

"Now as I was saying. Did he make you feel good?"

"No"

"So you never got off on him fucking you or touching you?"

"No"

"How did it go when you saw him after all those years? You remember how he was arrested right afterwards."

"It was relieving. I was able to say what I needed to say to him. He was arrested for killing that boy and molesting other boys. He's in jail where he belongs."

At those words Damien's smile grew even wider.

"I think this is the perfect time for you to meet my friend."

Damien moved so he was now standing up and called over to the closed door.

"Come on in!"

Morgan and Hotch turned their attention to the closed door behind Reid. Reid didn't even try to turn his head. He was too busy trying to stay awake. Neither Hotch nor Morgan could believe who was standing on the other side of the door. There, was the last person Morgan thought he would ever see again. Now it all made sense why Damien was so interested and happy when Morgan was speaking about the molestation. There was a man that should still have been in jail, Carl Buford. He walked into the room with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Derek it's been a while. How have you been?"

Carl went and stood behind Reid and placed his hands on Reid's shoulders.

"Get your hands off from him." Morgan growled.

"Such a temper Derek. I thought I taught you better than that. I always did tell you how that temper could get you into trouble one day. Judging by what I see, it looks like I was right."

"How are you out of jail?" Hotch asked

"Oh a friend of a friend of mine found a loop hole. When I found out about Derek's past I just couldn't resist. He's a free man now and had a good couple of years plotting revenge." Damien answered

"Revenge for what? You were the criminal not me." Morgan said

"You put me in jail. I had a good thing going until you came along and messed it up. All because you didn't say no. You kept coming back, how was I supposed to know you didn't want it."

"You disgust me you son of a bitch." Morgan growled out.

"Temper temper. I would hate for one of your friends to pay the price for your anger." Damien said

"He just doesn't seem to like it when people touch his things. What is it that he calls this one? Pretty boy is it?" Carl moved lower so he could whisper into Reid's ear, but he did it loud enough for everyone to hear. "You certainly are a pretty boy."

That made Morgan move in his chair only to be stopped by the ropes on his wrists and ankles. Damien and Carl both let out a chuckle at Morgan's sad attempts.

"I thought you only liked young black kids Carl?" Damien asked

"Never had a white boy and this one really is just so pretty. Maybe he would be fun."

"You touch him and I swear to god I'll kill you. You son of a bitch." Morgan said through clenched teeth.

Throughout all of this Reid was barely staying awake. The drugs in his system were getting to him. He had taken this amount before; the problem was they were barely worn off before more was added. He knew he wasn't Oding, but he really couldn't stay awake for much longer. Hotch couldn't believe how bad this situation was getting. Morgan was losing his head, with right reasons, and Reid was barely awake from the dilaudid. Hotch had to try and get control before this went anymore ass up then it already was.

"Both of you need to think about what is going on right now. Carl you were in jail and now you are out. Do you really want to go back? He won't protect you when this goes south. All he cares about is himself and he will throw you under the bus at the first chance he gets. He was a federal agent he knows how to play the game. He'll make it seem like he was the victim, that this was all your idea and doing. You need to be smart and think about this. We can help you, we know the truth. You need to end this before it goes too far."

"Your chances for helping me are way long gone. I don't care what he used to be. I spent years in that jail cell. Everyone knew what I was in there for and how do you think they treated me? I want nothing, but revenge even if it kills me. I think pretty boy here will be the perfect start for it."

Damien pulled out a pair of wire cutters, "Let's start the fun then shall we." He went and cut off the wires around Reid's wrist. With the wires no longer around Reid's wrist they started to bleed again. Reid blinked a few times trying to get his mind to work.

"Reid focus!" Morgan yelled.

They all knew that Reid wasn't strong enough to fight them both off. He was too injured and frankly was too high. He could barely stay awake little lone take on two men bigger than him. The problem was this was their chance. Reid had his wrists free if he could just get the upper hand somehow they might be able to get free. Once Reid's wrists were free Damien dealt a blow to the side of his face. Knocking Reid down to the floor by the force and the weakness in his body. Carl came over to Reid and grabbed him by the hair and started to drag him away from the others.

"Leave him alone! Take me!" Morgan yelled.

It didn't do any good though; Carl grabbed Reid by the front of his shirt and slammed him down into the ground. The back of his head banged against the ground and both Hotch and Morgan feared for what that could have done to his concussion.

"Hey watch his head. His concussion gets any worse and he'll be dead before anything good can happen." Damien said

Reid started to move his hands to get Carl off from him. Carl moved his hands to go around Reid's neck and he squeezed tight. Reid moved his hands to Carl's forearms trying to get the hands off from around his neck.

"I wonder how many times we can kill him and revive him before his heart can't take it anymore." Carl said as he squeezed around Reid's neck even tighter.

"Well why don't we ask the profilers in the room. What do you think Aaron? How many times can you kill someone before they stop coming back?" Damien asked with a smile on his face.

"He's too injured. You want the FBI to pay for what happened to you; fine take it out on one of us. Leave Reid alone his body can't take much more. The dilaudid will make his heart weak. You want to take your anger out on someone then take it out on me." Hotch said

"I will be taking it out on you once I am done with him. What I do to him hurts you. Now if I remember correctly the freak has already died once. Maybe he is a lucky one and will keep coming back to life." Damien said

"He's the little genius isn't he? The lack of oxygen can't be good for the brain. Maybe we should make him come down to our level. Take what makes him so special away from him." Carl said as he watched Reid fight for oxygen.

Reid could feel himself getting weaker and weaker. His lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen. His mind was going fuzzy and his vision blurry. Reid knew he was in trouble, but he just didn't have the strength to fight against Carl's hands. Reid felt his eyes get too heavy and the last thing he remembered was it going dark. Morgan and Hotch watched in horror as Reid's hands fell to the floor and his eyes closed. They knew that he had just passed out and if Carl kept his hands around Reid's throat for the next thirty seconds they would have just watched their friend die. They didn't breathe they held their breath and all they could do was just wait. Carl still kept his hands around Reid's neck and continued to add even more pressure. He knew that someone could go three minutes without air and they were nearing that time frame. To be honest he really didn't care if Reid lived or died. He was looking for revenge and even though he had other plans to go further. If Reid died in front of Morgan he could say that he was satisfied. After thirty more seconds Carl released his hands from Reid's neck. Morgan and Hotch could already see the dark angry bruising around Reid's neck. They could also see that he wasn't breathing. Carl went and put two fingers against Reid's neck to check for a pulse. He looked up at Damien before he spoke.

"Not breathing and no pulse."

"Do CPR see if he comes back or not." Damien said like he had no care in the world.

Carl moved so he could start to preform CPR on Reid. After giving Reid chest compressions Carl put his mouth over Reid's. Morgan clenched his fist at the sight of Carl, his abuser's lips on his brother's. Once he blew five breaths into Reid's mouth he went back to chest compressions. As he did that he looked up and looked directly at Morgan as he spoke.

"His lips are so soft."

"You son of a bitch." Morgan growled

After three more rounds of chest compressions and breathing Reid started to cough back to life. Reid's head rolled to the left side, but his eyes didn't open. They all knew that he was at least alive and breathing again.

"I guess he still wants to play." Damien said with a sick grin on his face.

"The pretty ones always do." Carl said as he stroked back some of the hair that had fallen on Reid's face.

"I think there are too many people in this room. I can't have them comfortable after all. Let's take the freak and put him someplace else. I don't suppose you want to add a white boy to your list." Damien said

"After feeling those soft lips. There's no way I can say no to that. Just look at that mouth; it's begging to be used." Carl looked right at Morgan when he spoke his final words, "And abused"

"Take me and leave him alone. I'm the one that put you in jail. It was me that destroyed your life. He had nothing to do with it." Morgan said

"Everything I do to him, is torture to you."

"Tie his hands then and let's get out of here."

Carl pulled out some rope from his back pocket. He tied Reid's hands in front of the rope and with the extra length left he stood up so he could drag Reid behind him.

"Leave him alone. He's just a kid. He's twenty-five years old. He has a lot of life left to live and deserves to see it. He's been through hell already in his life just leave him alone Carl." Morgan said pleadingly.

He didn't want Reid to go through anything that he had been through as a child. It was bad enough that Reid had to work for that club growing up; he didn't need this to go with it. Hotch's mind was racing trying to come up with something he could say to get them to leave Reid alone. The problem was both men seemed fixated on using Reid against them. They just watched him die and brought back to life, again. There were only so many traumas a person can handle. For the first time Hotch truly didn't know if Reid would ever come back from this.

"Why would I want to leave him alone when it bothers you so much? Besides someone as pretty as him, needs to be pounded into the ground."

"Maybe you can fuck him stupid." Damien joked.

"Oh I'm going to try, many many times." Carl said as he looked directly at Morgan.

"I'll see you pigs in the morning. Have a good night." Damien said as he turned and headed for the door.

"I know I will." Carl winked at Morgan before he turned and followed Damien out the door. He had the end of the rope in his hand and dragged Reid's unconscious body behind him. The last thing the two of them saw was Reid unconscious as the door slammed shut.

Carl followed behind Damien as he dragged Reid along the floor. The house they were in was all on the same level. Damien had made good work in disguising the room that held the agents. He wanted them to think that they were in a basement or a factory. He knew that they would never escape that room, but he wanted them to think that it would be pointless to try. Even if they did somehow manage to escape there wouldn't be any point. The house was surrounded by acres and acres of forest. Even if they did manage to escape they would never be found. They dragged Reid down to the other end of the house. Damien opened the door to one of the bedrooms and Carl walked in behind him. Carl reached down and grabbed Reid by the front of his shirt and threw him onto the bed. Reid started to come back around and he blinked his eyes open. He was trying to get his mind to focus, but between the pain and the drugs he really didn't stand a chance. Damien went and sat in an arm chair in the corner of the room so he could watch.

Carl made his way over to Reid that was on the bed. He grabbed the rope and tied it off to the headboard. This made it so that Reid's arms were above his head. Carl then went and started to go through the drawers looking for something that Reid didn't even want to know what. He pulled out a pair of scissors and turned to cut Reid's shirt off. Reid's body was so weak all he managed to speak was the word don't. Both Carl and Damien just smirked at Reid's pathetic try. Once Reid's shirt was removed Carl put the scissors back down on top of the dresser and then proceeded to take his clothes off. All Reid could do was watch in horror at what he knew would be coming. He couldn't move he was tied down to the bed. Even if he wasn't Reid knew that he wouldn't be able to stop what was about to happen. After growing up and having to work in that club Reid had never been with anyone since. He never told anyone about it, but he just couldn't bring himself to forget the images. Morgan and the team had teased him about never hooking up with a girl, but girl or guy it didn't matter he just couldn't stand to be touched. It always brought the memories back to the front of his mind. Carl moved to the bed and began to remove Reid's pants and boxers leaving him there completely exposed. Carl moved so he was straddling Reid's shoulders so his already hard dick was in front of Reid's mouth. Carl went and grabbed Reid's chin hard squeezing it making Reid's mouth open. Reid tried to fight, but there was nothing he could do. All he could do was hope that this would be over soon and he wouldn't remember it from the drugs. He knew that, that would never happen, but all he had in that moment was hope.

Carl didn't waste any time he shoved his hard dick all the way inside Reid's unprepared mouth. The size of Carl made Reid choke, but Carl wasn't in a caring mood. He continued to pump in and out of Reid's mouth making him choke. He was going to enjoy every second of this. It had been a while since he was with one this pretty and it was never anyone white. Carl wanted to make sure he lasted when he fucked him so he would cum inside Reid's mouth first before he went on to what he really wanted. Carl continued his brutal pace in Reid's mouth. Reid for the second time that hour felt like he couldn't breathe. After an endless fifteen minutes Reid tasted Carl's seed all the way down his throat. It took everything in him not to throw up in that moment. Only to his horror Carl continued to thrust in his mouth. He wanted to get hard again and Reid knew that his night was just beginning.

Once Carl was hard again he moved away from Reid's head and turned his attention to Reid's ass. He flipped Reid over so he was lying on his stomach and this gave Carl a better view of Reid's ass. Carl moved Reid so that he was on his knees with his ass in the air. Carl spread Reid's cheeks so he could look at Reid's tight hole.

"It's going to be so much fun making you scream."

Carl went up on his knees so he was at the perfect height and then without any preparation or lubricant. He shoved his hard dick all the way to the base inside of Reid. It took a few seconds before the pain registered in Reid's brain. Once it did Reid felt a scream coming up his throat. Only when he opened his mouth no sound came out. Reid thought Carl was rough when he was forcing himself in his mouth, but that was nothing compared to this. Reid had tears coming down his eyes from the level of pain that erupted from his body.

"Please….stop" Reid begged.

"You should feel honored that I'm doing this to you."

Carl continued his brutal pace and bent down so he could bite Reid's neck. The bite was so hard it made Reid whimper from the burning pain. He could feel blood starting to go down his neck. Carl didn't stop there though, he smacked Reid's ass making it red and raw. He was going to cause as much pain as he could. This was his revenge for Morgan putting him in jail and he was going to take full use of it. Even if he only got to do this once, that was all he needed. Reid's body was shaking from the level of exhaustion and pain running through his entire body. After an unbearable forty-five minutes Reid finally felt Carl cum deep inside of him. Reid was barely conscious by the time that he was done. Carl pulled out, but he didn't let Reid's legs go back down. Instead he stayed like that and watched as his cum slowly dripped out of Reid's bloody ass.

"This has always been my favorite part. Just watching my work. Seeing my cum coming out of your tight hole. This sight right here could make me hard all over again. What do you think Damien? Do you think he has learned his lesson?"

"I think he needs to experience a few more rounds. Fuck him so hard that he won't be able to walk for months afterwards."

"Sounds good to me. Does that sound good to you my little whore?"

"Stop….please"

"I'm not stopping until the sun comes up." Carl said

Carl was true to his word. He didn't stop until it was well into the early morning. Reid had passed out a few times and when he came back around Carl was still inside of him. He lost count how many times Carl had raped him while Damien watched from the corner. He could feel the blood all down his thighs and soaking the bed beneath him. Once Carl was done he put Reid's pants back on after getting dressed himself. Carl untied the rope from the headboard and pulled Reid off from the bed. A small scream escaped Reid's raw throat. Damien got up and took the lead while Carl followed behind him dragging Reid as they went. They brought him to another room that was freezing inside. Carl dragged him over to the corner of the room and let go of the rope. They all knew that Reid was in no condition to move around. Damien went over to him with an already syringe in his hand. He injected another dosage of dilaudid into Reid's system; and Reid found himself relieved to feel the drug in his system. It was the first time that Reid truly realised how easy it would be for him to succumb to the power and temptation of the drug. Reid tried to get a good look around. He knew they were in a house from the room and the look of the hallway. This room appeared to be built as some kind of industrialize freezer. The room was so cold Reid could lightly see his breath. Damien walked over to him with a hose in his hand. Reid was so disorientated that he didn't even notice the hose in the corner of the room. Damien smiled as he turned it on soaking Reid with straight cold water. Damien made sure Reid was soaked from head to toe. The cold water burned Reid's skin due to the temperature and the dilaudid running through his system. The dilaudid always made his skin extra sensitive to temperatures. It was a side effect that Reid had dealt with and accepted, but now it was just added torture.

Once Damien was satisfied with his task he turned off the hose and put it back in the corner of the room.

"Let's go rest up. You've had a busy night my friend." Damien said to Carl.

"One that I'll relive in my sweet dreams. I'll see you soon pretty boy." Carl said with a smirk.

They left the room and shut the door behind them. Leaving Reid in the freezing cold room, shivering in the complete darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The second the door closed Morgan started to fight with the ropes holding his wrists to the chair. All he could think about was getting to Reid. He didn't know what Carl and Damien would do to him, but he had a good idea. He couldn't let Reid go through that, he just couldn't. The memories from his childhood were flooding his mind the second Carl stepped into the room. He needed to get one of his hands free; once one of them was free then he could get the rest of the rope off. Hotch was watching Morgan as he fought with his restraints on his wrists. Hotch knew that Morgan would be having a hard time with the events that just happened. Hell Hotch was having a hard time with what just happened and he didn't have a past with one of the UnSubs. Hotch knew that he had to get Morgan calmed down and level headed. They had to come up with a plan. Now they knew who both the UnSubs were they could work on getting out of here. Clearly neither one was about to grow a conscience and let them out of here. They didn't even know where here was, but if they could get out of the chair then it was a start.

"Morgan stop fighting with the chair. We need to focus and try to come up with a plan. I know you are upset and pissed so am I, but that is not going to help us right now. We need to stay calm and think things through."

"You're damn right I'm pissed. That son of a bitch had Reid right now and we have no idea what they could do to him. They killed him Hotch! They killed him right in front of us! We watched him die again! So ya I'm pissed right now."

"I know, but this isn't about you or me. This is about Reid and Reid needs us to stay calm. The dilaudid will have a strong effect on his body. Reid's not going to be able to handle those levels for very much longer. His heart is in stress from the pain and the lack of oxygen. The dilaudid will only make his heart weaker. Reid needs us to focus and stay calm so we can get him out of here."

"We don't even know where here is man. Even if we can get out of these chairs we have no idea where we are."

"We need to focus on one thing at a time right now. We need to get out of these chairs. After that then we can go from there. The chairs are bolted into the ground the rest is just ropes. If we focus we should be able to get these damn ropes off."

"So what your plan is to fight our way out?"

"That might be the only thing we can do." Hotch stated.

"I can't help, but think that Reid would have some physics equation for this." Morgan said trying his best to lighten the mood. He knew that being pissed was not going to get him anywhere, but he just couldn't help it.

"If his mind was clear he probably would. We're intelligent we should be able to figure this out."

The problem was it took them a lot longer to get out of the ropes then they thought. They didn't know what time of day or night it was, but if they had a guess it was easily five hours later when Morgan felt his rope break on his left wrist.

"Finally"

Morgan could not believe how long it took to saw the rope off using the side of the chair. With his left hand free he was able to untie the rope of his right wrist and his ankles. His wrist was raw and covered in rope burn from fighting with it, but it was nothing that he couldn't handle. Once he was free he went over to Hotch and started to untie the ropes from him. With them both free they started to stretch and work out the kinks in their body.

"Good job." Hotch said as he rubbed his right wrist.

"Now we have to get out of this room. I highly doubt the door is unlocked."

Morgan went over to the door and pulled on it, sure enough it was locked shut. Hotch looked around the room, but just like he thought there was nothing in here. There were no windows and nothing, but dust on the floor. Morgan was looking at the door and trying to see if there was some way they could break it down, but he could tell by the feel that it was solid steal. There was no way they would be able to break it down which left only one option. They had to wait for when it opened from the outside.

"We can't break that down." Morgan said

"So we wait. Damien will be back in here and when he does we jump him. It's all we can do right now."

So they waited and they waited and they waited. Hours turned into hours and hours, but no one showed up that night or in the morning. Hotch and Morgan had spent the night and morning pacing around the room and sitting down. Their bodies were screaming for sleep, but they refused to give in. At any given point that door could open and they needed to be ready. They both stood on either side of the door so they could attack when it was opened. Finally they heard a sound on the other side of the door. They both got themselves prepared for what was to come. If Carl was with Damien then it would be one on one. Morgan knew that Hotch could handle himself in a fight; he had seen it on more than one occasion. Hotch gave a nod to Morgan letting him know that he was ready. The door opened and Hotch made the first move striking out with a solid right jab. He hit Damien right in the face and Hotch could see Carl behind him. Hotch didn't waste a second he grabbed Damien and threw him up against the wall and started to hit him. Morgan came around and grabbed Carl before he had the chance to help Damien out. Carl and Morgan ended up on the other side of the room between the shuffling for control. Morgan didn't have time to see what Hotch and Damien were doing. All he could do was hope that Hotch was making it out alright. Morgan got pinned up against the wall by Carl. Carl didn't waste a second before he leaned in to whisper into Morgan's ear.

"He was even tighter then you were. I loved watching his blood and my cum coming out of him." Carl said with a smirk.

What Carl didn't realise was, that was not something he should have told Morgan. Morgan felt his whole body being taken over by an uncontrollable rage. Morgan let out a growl and he went to town on Carl. Morgan didn't know what happened, he blacked out and when he was able to get his mind back into the moment. Carl was dead on the floor. Morgan looked down and saw Carl's bloodied and broken body. Morgan's knuckles were covered in blood and his hands were shaking. He could hear shuffling going on behind him, but his mind didn't register to turn around and check. All he could do was look at his once abuser lying dead on the floor.

Hotch had been too busy fighting off Damien to check on Morgan. Damien was the same size as Morgan roughly, and Hotch was having a hard time keeping up with the punches. Hotch had been in a few fights since being in the FBI and he could hold his own. The problem was Damien was well rested and not injured already. Hotch thought he had him until Damien pulled out a knife. Hotch knew that he had to get the knife or he was going to be in serious trouble. Hotch pushed his whole weight into Damien knocking them both to the ground. They fought over the knife, both throwing punches at the other just trying to get the upper hand over the other. It wasn't until Hotch felt blood on his hand that he realised that Damien had been stabbed. At some point Hotch had gotten his hand on the knife and it was now to the hilt inside Damien's stomach. Damien was losing a lot of blood and Hotch knew that he had hit an artery of some sorts. Hotch stood there leaning over Damien for a few moments and watched as he gasped for breath, choking on blood. Hotch knew that he would be dead within minutes, even if they got him to a hospital. There was nothing he could do. He looked up to see how Morgan was doing. He saw Morgan standing there looking down at a dead Carl. Hotch got up on shaky legs and walked over to Morgan.

"Derek." Hotch gently whispered.

Morgan turned his head at the sound of Hotch's voice. He looked down and saw that Hotch had blood on his hands. Morgan figured that in that moment they both looked like shit. The problem was all Morgan could hear was Carl's voice telling him about Reid.

"We need to find Reid."

"Damien is dead or going to be dead in a minute. Are you seriously injured?"

"No, you?"

"I don't think so. When the adrenaline wears off I'm sure both of us will be in pain and sore, but for now let's get the hell out of here."

Morgan just gave a nod and started to head over to the now open door. Hotch followed him and when they got out into the hall was when they first saw what they were in.

"It's a house?" Morgan said with confusion in his voice. They had all thought they were in some factory of some sorts.

"He must have renovated the room to confuse us. There's a lot of doors let's start opening them and hope we can find Reid."

Morgan went to the closest door and Hotch took the next one. Morgan found the bathroom, Hotch found a storage room. The next door Morgan opened was a bedroom and from the look of it, it was Damien's room. The door Hotch opened was the bedroom that held Reid in it last night. Hotch could see the bed and all the blood that was on it. The smell of sex was almost overpowering.

"Morgan."

Morgan went over to Hotch and looked into the room.

"What the hell did they do to him?" Morgan already knew what had happened to Reid. Carl had made a point in briefly bragging about it to him. Hotch didn't answer he just went to the next room. Morgan took Hotch's lead and made his way down to the last door at the end of the hall. Hotch received yet another bedroom which he assumed was Carl's from the clothing in the room.

"Hotch!"

Hotch turned to see Morgan running into a room and he knew that Reid was in that room. As he approached the door he couldn't believe how cold it was in the room. They had obviously planned this whole thing to the smallest detail. The room was renovated to be a freezer. He saw Morgan and Reid in the far corner of the room. Morgan was shaking and calling out to Reid, but Reid wasn't even moving. Hotch ran over to them and bent down beside Morgan.

"We need to get him out of here. The cold will slow his blood flow down and slow his pulse down. We have no idea how long he has been in here. We need to slowly get his body temperature back up to normal."

Morgan grabbed Reid's torso while Hotch grabbed his legs. They took him out of the room and brought him over to Damien's bedroom. They placed him down on the bed and with the light of the room they couldn't believe how horrible he looked. His lips were tinted with blue; his face was covered in cuts and bruises. He still had the rope that was around his wrists and no shirt. His hair was frozen which meant only one thing.

"They threw water on him before he went in there." Morgan said

"They don't want to kill him yet, but if he does die they don't care."

"This is all just some game to them. See how much they can put him through before he can't take anymore. How long do you think it's been since they took him out?"

"There's sun outside when they left Damien said to enjoy our night. Twelve hours maybe why?"

"He's not shaking right now, which can't be a good thing consider where he was. We don't know how long it has been since he's had any drugs. What if he isn't waking up right now, because he's body is in shock from lack of drugs?"

Hotch let out a sigh, "I don't know. I think right now the best thing we can do is to try and get his body temperature back up. We need something to cut this rope off."

Hotch and Morgan started to look through the room and finally Morgan found a pocket knife in the dresser drawer.

"I got a knife."

"I'll go and find as many blankets as I can."

Morgan went to work on cutting the frozen rope off from Reid's wrists. The problem was it was frozen to his skin practically so Morgan had to be extremely careful not to hurt Reid any more than he already was. After a few minutes and some patients the rope was finally off. Morgan couldn't help, but take in the sight of his younger friend. He was covered in bruising. Morgan could barely find a place on his body that wasn't black and blue. Morgan knew that Reid was breathing, but it was slow and shallow. He was hoping that had to do with the coldness in the room and not something more serious. Hotch came back in with an armful of blankets. They started to place them over Reid to get his temperature back up to safe levels. Once it was back to normal they would have a better idea of the drugs in his system. They also might be able to get him to wake up. With Reid being taken care of now they had to find a way out of here.

"We need to find out where we are and get out of here somehow." Morgan said

"You stay here with Reid. I'm going to go look around and see if there is a phone or something we can use to figure out where we are."

"Alright be safe"

"You to"

Hotch took one last look at Reid before heading out of the room to start to explore the house. Morgan went and pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down in it. He put his feet up on the bed and tried to rest his sore body. They had made it safe now all they had to do was figure out how to get the hell out of here.

**A/N: Alright so I am now at a cross roads in this story. So I want people to review and let me know how they want this story to go. So either they can stay in the house and try to get word out to the team. Or Hotch discovers a bomb and they have to get out of there before it blows. In which case they will be in the forest and fighting to get back to the team. So let me know how you want this story to go, because I can't decide.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hotch had started to make his way through the house. He was looking for anything he could use to find out where they were or even a phone. He opened door after door in a house that seemed to go on forever. He didn't find a single piece of paper or a phone even. His body was getting sorer and sorer as he went on. Hotch was finally starting to feel the fight he had with Damien and it was taking a toll on his body. He had been searching the house for easily a half an hour now and Hotch was just about to give up. He went into the final room which looked like a storage room based on the amount of useless things in it. Hotch was wondering if Damien owned the house or if it was abandoned a long time ago. Hotch went over to the closet in the room and opened the door. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. There in the middle of the closet on the floor was a pipe bomb. There was a timer on it and it read thirty minutes. Hotch noticed that there was a wire that was attached to the back of the door. In that moment Hotch knew that by him opening the door he armed the bomb's timer. Hotch ran from the room and headed back to the bedroom that was holding Morgan and Reid. Morgan was sitting in a chair by the bed with his legs stretched out on the bed. Reid was still under the many layers of blankets.

"There's a bomb in the house."

"What?"

Morgan got up off the chair and was ready to take action.

"There is a pipe bomb in one of the closets. When I opened the door it armed the timer. There's thirty minutes on it."

"Show me I might be able to disarm it."

Hotch took Morgan over to the room that was holding the pipe bomb. Morgan went over to it carefully so he could examine the bomb. Hotch's mind was going a mile a minute. He was trying to figure out what they now needed to do. They couldn't sit around and wait for someone to come find them anymore. They had this pipe bomb and if Morgan couldn't disarm it then they needed to get out of here and fast. Reid wasn't even conscious yet, but they couldn't wait. Hotch had looked out the windows in the house and he knew they were in the middle of a forest. When this bomb goes off it will start a forest fire. They needed to get as far away from the house as possible.

"Morgan we're in a forest. If this goes off it's going to create a forest fire. We need to get out of here."

"I don't know if I can disarm this safely. We have to get out of here. We need to grab what we can and just run."

"Reid is still unconscious. With him being like this we won't get very far. You go and try to get Reid awake I'm going to look for a weapon of some kind. We don't know what could be out in those woods."

"We need to hurry."

Both Hotch and Morgan ran from the room. Morgan ran to Reid to try and get him awake. Hotch went about the house grabbing what he could remember. He grabbed a back pack and went into the kitchen. He put some food into it and as much water bottles as he could. He then went to the drawers and started to look for a sharp knife. There could be any kind of animal out in those woods and they needed to be able to have something to defend themselves with. Hotch then went to Damien's room to look for the dilaudid. Hotch knew that Reid would be going through withdrawals, but he couldn't do that in the middle of the woods. It wasn't safe for Reid to be going through withdrawals right now. He found what he needed and he also found a gun with some bullets. Hotch took all the bullets and then went to the room holding Morgan and Reid. Morgan was trying to wake Reid up, but his body temperature still wasn't at a safe level.

"I found some food and water. I also found a knife and a gun."

"How are we going to wake him up?"

"I don't know if we can. His body temperature is still too low. Until it goes back up I don't think he will wake up. We also don't know how bad his injuries are. For all we know he could have a concussion that is keeping him from waking up. Right now we just need to get out of here. I'll bring a blanket and we'll have to carry him."

"This is insane we shouldn't be moving him."

"We can't stay here with the bomb. Morgan you need to focus. Right now we need to get out of here and then find some kind of shelter out there. Reid needs us to stay focus and use our heads."

"Okay um grab a blanket and put it in the bag."

Hotch grabbed one of the smaller blankets so it would fit in the bag then they took the remaining blankets off from Reid. Reid was shaking so they took that as a good sign. Morgan and Hotch went to grab an arm each so they could carry Reid. With the movement Reid started to open his eyes. They hadn't gotten him off the bed yet.

"Reid?"

Reid let out a groan as the pain hit him full force. His body was shaking from the cold and from the dilaudid. The pain was horrible and Reid thought he would die right then and there from it. Reid looked around and noticed that Hotch and Morgan were in the room with him.

"What happened?"

Reid's voice was hoarse and weak. It was clear that he was in a lot of pain. Hotch and Morgan didn't know what to do. They had to get out of here, but they didn't know if Reid's body was going to be able to handle the movement.

"Spencer listen to me. There is a bomb in the house. Carl and Damien are dead, but we need to get out of here. We don't have much longer before it blows. We are in the middle of a forest. We need to get outside and get as far away as possible. I know you are in pain, but we need to move now." Hotch said

It was clear to Reid the urgency in Hotch's voice. Reid was confused and he was exhausted. All he wanted to do was just curl up and die, but he knew that Morgan and Hotch wouldn't let him do that. Morgan didn't wait for Reid to say anything. He gently grabbed Reid's arm and helped him get up. Reid's body was really weak and Morgan had to help hold him up. Reid's shaking got worse with him having to move around. Both Hotch and Morgan were extremely worried about the level of injuries that Reid has. They slowly made their way out of the house. Morgan was holding Reid up and was trying to be careful of his injuries. Hotch walked beside them and they made their way out the front door. Hotch figured that they only had roughly fifteen minutes before the bomb exploded. They needed to get as far away as possible. The problem was they didn't know what direction to go in.

"What way do we go?" Morgan asked

"Reid do you have any idea what direction?"

Reid looked up to the sky to look at the sun.

"I can tell you it's roughly three in the afternoon. That east is to the left and west is to the right. The majority of main highways travel north, which is straight."

"So we go north and hope we come across a highway." Morgan said

"Let's go."

Hotch stayed close to Morgan and Reid just in case they needed help. Morgan was taking the majority of Reid's weight and his own body was screaming at him for it. They made it through the woods, but they didn't get far when they heard the bomb explode. They turned around and saw the house completely destroyed and on fire. They all knew that it wouldn't be very long before the fire made it to the trees. They had to hurry to get away from here as fast as possible. They needed to find some shelter for the night and wait it out. They also needed to find a way to get word out to the team. Morgan picked up the pace to get as far away as possible. The three of them traveled and traveled for hours and hours. Reid's body couldn't take it anymore and he thought he was going to pass out right then and there. They finally came to a cave surrounded by trees. The problem was they didn't know if there was anything inside and the only light was that from the moon and the flashlight Hotch grabbed from the house. Hotch took the back pack off his back and opened it and took out the gun.

"I'll check it out. You two wait here."

Hotch looked at Morgan and Reid and couldn't believe how bad this situation was getting. Morgan looked dead on his feet from having to carry the bulk of Reid's weight. Reid was in horrible condition. He was clearly going through withdrawals and his breathing was laboured. Hotch knew they had to find some place to rest and Reid needed some dilaudid to push the withdrawals back. Hotch went into the cave and went in very slowly. He didn't know what animals could be in the forest and the last thing he wanted was to deal with a bear. Hotch used the flashlight and was thrilled to see that the cave was empty. It was also not very big so it would work for shelter and they wouldn't have to worry about anything coming up behind them. Hotch went back out to let Morgan and Reid know that it was cleared. Morgan brought Reid over to the cave and gently laid him down on the ground. Morgan bent over to try and catch his breath. He could see that the cave was small it would work for the three of them, but it wasn't able to hold much more. Hotch took off the bag and started to go through it. He pulled out the blanket and placed it on the ground. He took out the dilaudid and a clean needle. Morgan looked over and couldn't believe that Hotch had brought that with them.

"Hotch man what are you doing?"

"He can't go through withdrawals right now. It's too dangerous he needs a hospital for when he goes through withdrawals. Morgan he's sick and the longer we are out here the worse he will get. He can't go through these withdrawals out here. We have no idea how bad his heart is right now. We can't risk him getting sicker."

"Hotch look at him. He's not even awake right now. You can't just drug him without him knowing."

"We don't have a choice. Listen to his breathing Morgan. He's too sick for this right now. We don't have a choice he needs to push the withdrawals back. I'm not going to give him the same amount that Damien has. If I give him just fifteen it will stall the withdrawals. We don't have a choice right now. Now help me and hold the flashlight."

Morgan grabbed the flashlight and held it so Hotch could see what he was doing. The moon provided them with enough light to travel through the woods and to see each other in the cave. It didn't give them enough light to do something as precise as this was. Hotch had to make sure he gave Reid the right amount and they had to make sure that Hotch got a vein. Reid was passed out from all of the movements. Once Hotch had the right amount he went over to Reid's abused arm and very carefully inserted the needle into his vein. Once the liquid was in Reid Hotch put the lid back on the end of the needle and placed the needle and drug back into the bag. They watched as Reid's shaking slowly died down.

"It's like its instant." Morgan said

"We need to start a fire."

"Do you have any matches or a lighter in that bag?"

"No I couldn't find any."

"Then how are we going to start a fire?"

"I don't know. Haven't you been camping before?"

"Hotch man, I'm from south Chicago if you are camping its cause your homeless. Haven't you gone camping with Jack?"

"In the backyard with lights. I don't know how to start a fire with no matches or lighter."

"Then we are going by the light of the moon. We should turn the flashlight off and save the batteries."

Morgan sat down next to Hotch and he brought Reid over so he was lying against his chest. Hotch grabbed the blanket and the bag. He put the blanket over the three of them and put the bag beside him.

"Do you want some food?"

"Ya sure"

Hotch pulled out some peanut butter sandwiches. He found them already made in the fridge so he grabbed what was there. He handed Morgan one and he took one out for himself. They had to eat to keep up their strength. They both ate in silence and they shared a water bottle between them. While they were walking they had drank a water bottle between the three of them. They had to make sure they made what water they had last. They didn't know how long it would take before the team found them or before they found a way out of the forest. The one good thing about the bomb going off the fire would at least alert the authorities in the area. They might be able to get found that way. The night air was cold. Morgan was worried about Reid being too cold so close to being in the freezer for so long. Morgan pulled Reid closer to his chest to help keep him warm. Morgan and Hotch also sat close together so they could use each other for warmth and comfort, not that either would ever admit to that. They didn't talk they just sat there cuddled up to each other. Morgan didn't know when, but at one point he had fallen asleep. Hotch was curled up against his shoulder and Morgan was curled against Hotch with Reid in between them. Morgan did his best to ignore how good this would have felt if the situation was different. For the longest time Morgan had been fighting his feelings for the youngest member of the team; just like he had been trying to ignore his up and coming feelings for his boss. Morgan wasn't blind. He had seen the way Hotch looked at him and had seen the way he looked at Reid. The only one that was blind seemed to be Reid, but that didn't surprise Morgan at all. Reid was never good at social situations or dealing with feelings. Reid was a man of science he didn't believe in a higher power and he definitely didn't understand emotions. He did his best to let his mind and intelligence control his life and not his feelings. When Reid first joined the team he would even block out his instincts and that had gotten him into trouble on more than one occasion. Morgan had to sit him down and explain to Reid how important it is to listen to his instincts when out in the field. That he couldn't just rely on statistics and his mind to get through. It had taken Reid a little while, but he had finally listened to his instincts when he was out in the field and as a result he had saved everyone's life on more than one occasion.

Morgan looked outside and noticed that it was sunny out, meaning it was the day time now. He then turned his attention to Reid who was still sound asleep in Morgan's lap. His breathing was even so Morgan didn't let himself worry too much. He looked over at Hotch and took in his injuries. Hotch was black and blue from his fight with Damien and Morgan couldn't help, but wonder how bad he looked. Hotch started to stir and Morgan did his best not to freak Hotch out by the situation. Hotch opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He forced his mind to remember that they were in some forest in a cave. His body was exhausted from the past couple of days and all Hotch wanted to do was just sleep for a week straight. The next thing that came to him was the pain in his body. The pain in his ribs had Hotch believing that he had a couple broken. What was worse was, knowing that Reid was in even worse pain then he was.

"Hey you alright?" Morgan asked softly

"You're hurt just as much as I am." Hotch said back.

"Probably. How are we going to pull this off? If we sit here the fire could spread to us, but if we keep walking one of us is bound to die. So what do we do?"

"There has got to be some way we can get word out to the team."

Hotch started to cough and he put his hand over his mouth. When he pulled his hand away there was blood on it and both Morgan and Hotch saw it.

"You're bleeding internally Hotch."

"It's probably from a broken rib. We need to wake Reid up he might have an idea about getting out of here."

"He's shaking so he must be going through withdrawals again. Reid."

Morgan called Reid's name and shook him slightly to get him to wake up. Reid opened his eyes and they could see the pain all over his face. Reid was trying very hard to not show it, but they could see it clear as day.

"Spencer listen to me. We're in the forest and we need to come up with a way to get someone's attention. Do you got any ideas?" Morgan asked

Hotch was moving to the bag to get some water out for Reid to try and drink.

"Fire"

"We don't know where the fire is." Morgan answered

"Spencer you need to try and drink some water. You're dehydrated and the dilaudid will make it worse." Hotch said

Reid moved so he was sitting up more and held out a shaky hand for the water bottle. Hotch handed it to Reid and they watched as Reid took small sips of it. After a moment Reid handed the water bottle back over to Hotch.

"The house was there, which means that there must be more than one. When the fire started to spread someone would have called it in. So there will be fire and rescue teams coming down this way. The wind will blow the fire towards us. We need to move into a clearing so the planes and helicopters can spot us. It won't take long for the fire to reach us. If we stay here the smoke will kill us."

"So we need to get moving and find a clearing of some sorts. Something that we can be spotted in." Hotch summed up.

"Pretty boy you are going through withdrawals right now. We need to give you a dose of dilaudid to push the withdrawals back." Morgan said gently.

"I know"

Hotch was already getting the needle ready with the same amount as last time. He didn't want Reid to be high; he just wanted to push the withdrawals back a few more hours. What Reid had said made sense. They needed to be in a place where any search and rescue workers were able to see them. They wouldn't be able to see them in this cave and they couldn't through trees. They had to hurry and find a place then wait for the plane or helicopter to fly over. Once they spotted one then they could fire the gun to get their attention. Hotch got the needle ready and then carefully put it into Reid's vein. They could tell that little amount was helping Reid with the pain and it died the shaking down once again. Hotch got everything ready and into the bag once again. He kept the gun in the back of his pants just in case. Morgan got up and helped Reid get up off the ground. They started to head out just like they did last night. Morgan was helping Reid walk and Hotch stood close enough to help them if they needed it. They had walked for a good four hours before they reached a clearing in the forest. Once in the clearing Morgan sat Reid down on the cool grass. They could tell that Reid was in a serious amount of pain and they both knew he wasn't going to last much longer without medical help. Hotch took the blanket out and used it as a pillow under Reid's head. Reid was shaking and had his eyes closed. Both Morgan and Hotch could tell that he was trying to will sleep to take over him. After fifteen minutes Reid was in a restless sleep. Hotch started to cough again and Morgan saw blood once again in his hand. Morgan got up and went over to Hotch.

"Let me see your stomach."

"Why?"

"We have to see how bad the internal bleeding is. We can judge it based on the bruising."

"Did Reid teach you that?" Hotch tried to joke.

"Ya actually. Sometimes his rants are actually useful. Come on unbutton your shirt."

Hotch was still standing so he started to unbutton his shirt. Morgan was in front of him and just waiting for Hotch to undo his shirt all the way. Once it was undone Morgan went and moved the shirt away from Hotch's torso. Morgan gently placed his hands on Hotch's body so he could check out the injuries. Hotch let out a hiss when Morgan's hand touched his ribs.

"Sorry, you definitely have a broken rib or two. The bruising is pretty bad, but I can't tell if it is from internal bleeding or from being hit. We all need to get to a hospital soon."

Morgan was standing up and looking at Hotch now. His right hand was still on Hotch's side. They stood there just staring at each other in the eyes. They had been through hell the past few days, the amount of days they had no idea, and now their feelings were starting to pour out and neither were able to stop it. Before either one knew it they were kissing slowly. Neither one knew who started it, but they weren't about to stop. The kiss was sweet and gentle. They had been through so much and this wasn't about being passionate, this was about comfort. After a moment they pulled back slowly and neither one knew what to say. Hotch took a step back so he could do up his shirt once again. No one knew what to say to each other. Morgan didn't plan on this happening it just happened. He wasn't about to tell anyone about his feelings for either man and yet he just kissed his boss. Aaron Hotchner kissed him back and Morgan didn't know what to do with that piece of information. Morgan took a step back and turned around so he could take a few steps. When he turned around he noticed that there was smoke in the sky, dark black smoke. It meant that the fire was coming this way just like Reid had said it would. Morgan turned around and saw that Hotch was dressed once again and sitting on the ground by Reid. Morgan went and sat down on the other side of Reid before he spoke.

"What do we do if the fire gets here before the rescue workers?"

"I have no idea Derek. Let's just hope it doesn't come down to that."

The problem was it was very quickly becoming down to that. They sat there and they watched as the smoke got closer and closer to them. They could start to see the flames coming off the top of the trees. They were in a clearing so the fire couldn't get to them unless it went to the grass. The problem was they were too exhausted and in too much pain to out run the fire. Even if they left and tried to find another place to hide they couldn't out run the fire. At least where they were they had to wait until the fire reached the grass. The air was getting thicker and thicker from the black smoke. Reid had woken up and he was now in between Hotch and Morgan. The three of them were curled up together just holding on to the other. If this was the end then they would be together for it. Hotch still had the gun and every now and then he would pull the trigger and unleash a bullet into the air. They were hoping to get the attention of the rescue workers. As the air filled darker and darker it got harder and harder for them to breathe. They were all coughing and trying to catch their breath when they heard the propellers of the helicopter in the sky. Hotch pulled the trigger again so the sound could be heard throughout the quiet. They could see the helicopter in the sky above them and they all started to call out. Morgan and Hotch waved their hands in the air trying to get the rescuers to see them. Morgan thought he was going to cry when a harness started to come down from the chopper. Once the harness was close enough for them to reach it they put it around Reid and sent him up first. Reid held on with all of the strength he had left and he was relieved to be safe inside the chopper. Morgan made Hotch go next and then he went behind him. With all three of them safe inside the helicopter it took off in the direction of the nearest hospital.

_**A/N: Ya I'm not really sure where that came from… sorry. I've wanted to write a MorganXHotchXReid story for a little while now and this just seemed to fit so good. Morgan and Hotch working together to get Reid off the dilaudid and back to normal. It's going to be good I swear and if it helps any I don't do death fics so you know everyone will live. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The team made their way into the Jefferson Memorial Hospital in Bluefield, West Virginia. They had gotten word just shy of three hours ago that Hotch, Morgan and Reid were found. They didn't explain much over the phone, just that they were rescued during a forest fire. They had been spending the past four days going through the endless list of suspects. Strauss had even spent the night helping them and none of them had really slept in the past four days. When Strauss had received the call that the three agents had been found she immediately had the jet get ready. Bluefield was a five hour drive away and she wasn't about to let her agents be in a hospital alone. She had told the agents to get to the jet and inform her when they knew something. The plane ride over was done in silence. No one knew what to say to each other and no one even tried to comfort anyone. There was nothing they could say to make this better. So they did the only thing they knew how to do, they kept quiet.

When they got into the hospital they all went over to the nurses' desk to ask about their missing agents. All the nurse said was for them to wait in the waiting room for someone to inform them of what is going on. They didn't expect much from the nurses' desk, but they were hoping for something more than that. It wasn't until nine hours later did a doctor finally come towards them.

"Are you the agents?"

"We are." Rossi said

"My name is Dr. Barlow I'm Agent Reid's doctor. I've also be briefed on Agent Morgan and Agent Hotchner."

"It's Dr. Reid." Garcia said softly.

"Medical?" Dr. Barlow asked

"No. How are they?"

"I can only talk to next of kin. In Agent Morgan's file it says a Penelope Garcia is his next of kin."

"Yes that's me. He was going to put his mom, but he didn't want her to worry if it was nothing major. Is he okay?"

"We should talk over here in private."

"No it's fine. We all work together I'm just going to tell them afterwards."

"Alright. Is one of you Agent Rossi?"

"I am." Rossi said

"Agent Hotchner has you as his next of kin. I'm assuming you don't wish to speak in private."

"You can tell all of us."

"Agent Morgan will be fine. It's taken so long before someone has come out to you, because we've been busy with Agent Hotchner and Dr. Reid. Agent Morgan has a lot of bruising, some cuts and he had smoke inhalation from being in the forest fire. He was placed on oxygen to get his oxygen level back into a normal and safe range. He has also gone through some tests to insure that he does not have any internal bleeding or brain damage. He will be cleared to leave in a few days. We just want to keep him here for observations. Do you have any questions regarding Agent Morgan?"

"He's okay?" Garcia asked

"He will be sore for a week or so, but he will be perfectly fine." Dr. Barlow reassured her.

"Agent Hotchner?" Rossi asked

"He was in worse shape. He also had smoke inhalation that was caused by the fire. His oxygen level is back up to normal. He had some internal bleeding that we needed to operate on. It was caused by a broken rib that pierced his spleen. We removed his spleen and corrected the bleeding. His rib has been set, but it's only a broken rib so we can't really do much about it. It needs to heal on its own and that will take roughly six weeks. It will be sore and painful at times for that duration. He is also covered in bruising and cuts. Both Agent Morgan and Agent Hotchner's hands show signs of a fight. Agent Hotchner's right hand is in a brace right now. He has a hairline fracture and it will be fine in six weeks. He will need to wear the brace for at least three weeks and then he can take it off and only wear it when it hurts. Other than that he will make a full recovery. He's asleep right now from the surgery. Any questions?"

"What about Dr. Reid?" JJ asked

"The problem I am having is that Dr. Reid has two next of kin listed. The first is a Jason Gideon, but I haven't been able to get a hold of him. The number that is listed is no longer in service. The second next of kin is Agent Hotchner and he is in no condition to be answering questions or making decisions. Does he have any family I can contact?"

"We are his family." JJ said

"Agent Hotchner is in charge of our team, but when he isn't able to make decisions then it becomes my job." Rossi said

"I understand that that's how you do things at work, but this isn't about work. This is a health decision that needs to be made."

"And a decision I can make. I understand that this isn't a traditional way, but Dr. Reid truly only has us. We are his family." Rossi said

Dr. Barlow stood there and thought it over for a minute. If that was the case that Reid didn't have any other family, then he would need to speak with them so a decision could be made.

"Alright Dr. Reid is in serious condition. We had to operate to stop the internal bleeding. He was servely beaten. He has six broken ribs, swelling in his brain, a high risk concussion, extensive bruising all over his body, his suffered from smoke inhalation as well. He was also brutally raped multiple times. We took a sexual assault kit and there was semen present. Hopefully you'll be able to get a match from it. The problem we are currently facing is that for the past four days Dr. Reid has been receiving high levels of dilaudid. They were so high that it's a miracle that he didn't OD from each time. The strain from the dilaudid and the stress on his body is causing problems for his heart."

"So what do we do?" Emily asked

"There are two choices. The first is we monitor him and keep the levels of dilaudid in his system to push back withdrawals. The problem with that is the obvious; that he will continue to be addicted to the drug and it will still cause some problems on his heart until his heart recovers. The second option is we place him in a medical induce coma where we will put him through rapid detox. It can cause stress on his heart, but the dilaudid will be out of his system in seventy-two hours. In the long run option two would be better, because it's only three days of stress compared to weeks of stress on his heart. With the dilaudid out of his system his heart will heal fairly quickly. We can leave him in the medical induce coma for two weeks. That will give his body the chance to heal without him feeling the pain. The choice is yours Agent Rossi."

Rossi didn't say anything for a few minutes. His mind was going a mile a minute trying to think of what the best solution was. He knew that Reid would have to go through the withdrawals anyways and he thought that it would be better for him to not be awake for it.

"Let's do the rapid detox. Reid's already had to go through the withdrawals once and I don't want him to go through that again. At least this way he'll be asleep for it."

"Okay. I want to make this very clear though, the rapid detox won't make the cravings go away. He'll still need to work the program and go to rehab so he can stay off the dilaudid. Especially if he has already been addicted to it in the past. Dilaudid is just like heroin. It is the hardest drug to get sober from, and it is almost impossible to stay sober after a relapse."

"We'll make sure he gets help. We've already done this once." JJ said

"Alright I will go and get Dr. Reid started on the rapid detox. Agent Morgan is on the third floor in room 313. He is asleep, but you can all go there and wait with him. Agent Hotchner is in recovery he has to go for a few tests, but then he will be placed in room 314. Dr. Reid will be placed in the ICU which is on the fourth floor in room 424. Once he is no longer in danger he will be moved closer to your other two agents."

"Thank you doctor." Rossi said

"I'll keep you updated."

"Thank you." JJ said

Dr. Barlow left the agents there to think about what had just happened.

"He was raped." Garcia softly whispered

"I know what we just heard is hard to handle. What is important to remember is that they are all alive. They need us to be strong right now. I suggest we go and see Morgan and be there for when he wakes up. We still don't know what happened or who took them. The UnSub could still be out there." Rossi said

"Let's go see Morgan and make sure he is safe." JJ said

"I think I'll head down to recovery and stay with Hotch just in case." Emily said

"I think that is a good idea. We can't get to Reid right now, because of him being in the ICU. They won't let anyone else, but a doctor in with him. We can have security stay on the floor and as close to Reid's room as possible." Rossi said

"I'll talk to them before I go and see Hotch." Emily said

"Okay let's go see them and make them safe." JJ said

Rossi, JJ and Garcia headed over to the elevator to go up to the third floor to see Morgan. Emily went to the security station before she went to see Hotch in recovery. Garcia, Rossi and JJ walked into Morgan's room and they immediately couldn't believe the bruises on him. He was wearing a hospital issued shirt and they could see both of his arms. He was covered in bruising on both arms and his face. They all knew that underneath the clothing there would be more. It also made them worry about Hotch and Reid. Morgan didn't have an oxygen mask on, but he did have the oxygen lines going into his nose. They made their way over to the bed and they all took a seat in one of the chairs. They knew that it would be a while before Morgan woke up so they just waited.

"Should we call his mom?" Garcia asked

"I think we should wait until he is awake before we make that decision. If he wants us to then we can." Rossi said

"We should call Strauss and let her know what their condition is. We should also call Hailey and let her know that we found Hotch. I'm sure Jack is worried." JJ said

"I'll go make the calls." Rossi said

"What about Gideon? Reid still has him as his next of kin. Maybe we should try and find him?" Garcia said

"I think we should wait on that one to. Spence might not even know he was still on there." JJ said

"I'll be back." Rossi said

Rossi went out into the hallway to make the phone calls. He decided he would call Hailey first. After three rings Hailey answered.

"Hello"

"Hailey, its Dave."

"Oh Dave please tell me you found him."

"We found them. We're in Bluefield West Virginia. They are all alive and will make a full recovery. Aaron is in recovery right now. He had to go through surgery to fix some internal bleeding. The doctor said he will make a full recovery. He has a broken rib and some bruising, but other than that he is fine. I haven't seen him yet with him being in recovery, but once he is moved into a room I'll be sitting with him."

"Oh thank god. Jack keeps asking about him and I haven't a clue what I was going to tell him. When he is awake can you have him call me please?"

"Of course I will. Is Jake alright?"

"Ya he's fine. He thinks Aaron was on a case these past four days. He was upset about not going to the zoo together. Aaron had said they were going to go."

"I'm sure once Aaron is back in town that he will take Jack. He won't be able to work for a few weeks until his rib is healed."

"I know we're divorced, but it doesn't get easier. You still worry that something horrible will happen."

"I know, but Aaron is alright. He's tough Hailey you know that."

"Thank you for calling Dave."

"Of course. When he is awake I'll get him to call you first thing."

"Yes please I don't care what time it is."

"You got it."

Rossi hung up the call and then made his way to the next one. This one was going to be harder. Strauss was going to want more answers than Hailey was looking for.

"Section Chief Strauss."

"Erin"

"David what's going on?"

"They're all alive. Morgan has some bruising otherwise he is fine. He's asleep right now and the doctor said he could leave in a couple of days. Hotch is in a little rougher shape. He had surgery for internal bleeding and had to have his spleen removed. He has a broken rib, some bruising and a hairline fracture in his right wrist. Other than that he is fine. He hasn't woken up yet from the surgery. I've already called Hailey to let her know that we found them and that Hotch is alright."

"Good. What about Dr. Reid?"

"He's in the worst condition. He was servely beaten to the point where he is being kept in the ICU. He had internal bleeding, swelling in his brain; he's covered in deep bruises from being beaten. He was also sexually assaulted and drugged. Right now he is being placed in a medical induced coma so they can perform a rapid detox. The stress on his heart from the drugs are causing him some issues. They want to get the drugs out of his system and have him go through withdrawals quickly so his heart can heal. They are planning on keeping him in the medical induce coma for two weeks."

"Was there any evidence collected off from him or Agent Morgan or Agent Hotchner?"

"They did a sexual assault kit on Reid and they were able to recover some evidence. Once the doctor hands it over to me I will have it sent in to the lab for testing. That's all the evidence we have right now. The doctor did say that both Hotch and Morgan's hands were cut up and bruised from being in a fight. My best guess without speaking to them is that they fought their way out. I think we're looking for more than one UnSub."

"And we have no idea where they were or who they are."

"Morgan should be the first one to wake up and be cognitive. Once he is awake we'll ask him what happened. Hopefully he will be able to tell us."

"Alright keep me update."

"I will."

Rossi hung up the phone and then headed back into the room.

"How did that go?" JJ asked.

"It was fine. Hailey was thrilled to know that Hotch was still alive and will be alright. She wants him to call once he is able to."

"And Strauss?" Garcia asked

"She wants to be kept updated on the situation. I told her once we had something we'll let her know."

"I guess now all we can do is wait and see who wakes up first." JJ said

Rossi sat back down in the chair and they knew that all they could do was play the waiting game. So they all got ready to wait for when one of them woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been a solid eight hours before Morgan started to wake up. Garcia, Rossi and JJ had been sitting down in those hospital chairs for eight hours. Each had taken their turn at going to get the group coffee and food. Prentiss had been checking in with them every hour and Hotch had yet to wake up. They did move him into the room next door so the four agents had been bouncing back and forth for four hours now. When Morgan started to wake up JJ got up out of the chair and went next door to get Prentiss so she could be there with them. They had yet to know if the UnSub who did this was dead or still out there. They needed to know if their team members were safe or not. JJ and Prentiss came back into the room just as Morgan's eyes opened. Garcia grabbed Morgan's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Derek." Garcia said.

Morgan opened his eyes, but the light was so bright he had to squint. The pain started to fill his body as his mind started to work. He was in pain, but it wasn't to the extreme so for that he was thankful for. He tried to get his eyes to work so he could look around the room. He could hear the beeping in the background and some voices. He needed to get his head on straight so he could figure out what was going on. He opened his eyes the rest of the way and the first thing he saw was Garcia's face and in that moment Morgan thought he could cry.

"Hey baby girl." Morgan's voice was rough and raspy from the smoke.

"Hey hot stuff. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"Are you in pain?" JJ asked.

Morgan turned his head to see JJ and Prentiss at the foot of the bed and Rossi to the right of him.

"Hey guys."

"It's good to have you back Morgan." Prentiss said with a smile.

"It's good to be back."

"Are you in any pain?" Rossi asked.

"A little, but it's not too bad. Where's Reid and Hotch?"

"Hotch is next door. He hasn't woken up yet, but the doctor said that was perfectly normal. He has a few injuries, he needed surgery for some internal bleeding and they removed his spleen. He also has a brace on his right wrist and a broken rib. He'll be fine in six weeks though." Rossi explained.

"And Reid?"

"He's in worse shape. I had to make a decision to place him in a medical induced coma for two weeks. He also had internal bleeding that they operated on. He has swelling in his brain from being beaten and has a high risk concussion. He has six broken ribs and was brutally raped. He had extremely high levels of dilaudid in his system so the doctor is doing a rapid detox to clear his system of the dilaudid. It will take three days for the dilaudid to be completely out of his system. The doctor wants to keep him in the coma for two weeks though, so his body has a chance to get through the worst part of the pain." Rossi said.

"You made the decision?"

"I did. Reid's next of kin was Gideon and then Hotch. Obviously both options weren't available so I had to make this decision. The problem was Reid's heart is under a lot of stress from the beating and the dilaudid. The doctor gave me the option of doing the rapid detox which can cause more stress on his heart or by letting him go through the withdrawals for the two week period. In the end it thought it would be best for the rapid detox to get it over with as quickly as possible. He's in the ICU right now and no one is allowed in."

"I'm not questioning your decision Rossi."

"I know you're not. Morgan, are you able to tell us what happened?"

"Or who it was that took you three?" Prentiss tried.

"Um ya…it was Damien Waters and Carl Buford."

"Buford? I thought he was in jail?" Garcia said.

"I think Damien got him out somehow. I'm not sure what happened, but somehow Damien must have gotten him out."

"Ok, who is Damien Waters?" Rossi asked.

"He's this guy that went to the academy with Reid. Basically Damien was the top dog in the academy and was the one to beat intellectually. He was the first choice for the BAU and then Reid came a week later. Reid wasn't that great as you know for the physical stuff, but intellectually he smoked Damien. At first Damien tried to be Reid's friend and take him under his wing, but when Reid's mind showed Damien turned on him. The academy was horrible to Reid. I had no idea. The teachers went after him and the other cadets. If it wasn't for Gideon Reid would have dropped out. When Reid took his first profiling class that was when Damien truly started to hate him. Reid took his place in the class and the teacher even had him working on real cases. When the graduation came there was only one spot for the BAU and that went to Reid. Damien also applied, but obviously never got it. We're not sure what happened to him to make him go against everything he stood for. He had a serious hatred towards Reid."

"I'll look him up and see what I can find out about him and how Buford got out of jail." Garcia said.

"How did you guys escape?" JJ asked.

"Hotch and I killed them." Morgan said with a dark tone to his voice.

"Morgan I know this is hard for you to talk about, but we need to know what happened." Rossi said.

"How long were we gone for?"

"It's been four days since you were kidnapped. You've been asleep for eight hours." Garcia said.

"Four days huh? Looking back I guess that makes sense. We spent a night in the forest so we were there for three nights. In that house. We thought it was some factory from the way the room looked, but we were wrong." Morgan's voice was distant and the others could tell he was lost in his memory.

"Morgan I know this is hard for you. Right now you are the only one that is awake and in the best condition to talk about what happened. We don't need to know everything just the basics would be helpful." Rossi said gently.

Morgan took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He knew he needed to tell them what happened and he figured it would be easier to come from him. Morgan knew that Reid wasn't going to be able to talk about what happened for a very long time. Hotch would be able to speak about what happened to him, but right now Morgan was awake and able to.

"I don't know what time any of this was or what day, but we woke up in the room. From the way it looked we thought we were in some factory or warehouse. Hotch and I had our wrists tied down with this rope and same for our ankles. The chairs were metal and bolted into the ground. Reid's chair was metal and also bolted. His ankles were tied with rope. His wrists though, were tied down with this sharp metal wire and we very quickly realised that this was about Reid. Hotch and I were both blitz attacks, it was fast and easy. Reid though he was beaten with a crowbar. We got him awake and we knew he had a concussion, but we didn't know what level it was. There was blood going down the back of his neck and the bruising on his face was pretty bad."

"Okay what happened once you got him awake?" Rossi asked.

"We asked him what happened. He said he remembered fighting and he remembered he knew the man, but he couldn't remember who he was. We talked a bit and then we decided to do a cognitive interview and he was able to remember that it was Damien Waters. He told us about him and then we tried to find out how to get out of the chairs. I don't know how long we were down there before Damien first came in."

"What happened when Damien came into the room?" Prentiss asked.

"He went over to Reid right away. Hotch tried to reason with him and to find out why he was doing this. He said his badge was taken away from him by people like Hotch and I. That was when he pulled out the dilaudid and the needle. I tried to get him to give it to me, but he didn't. He gave Reid twenty-five milligrams; both Hotch and I knew that it was going to be too much. He wanted to see how smart Reid was. So he started to ask him questions and each time he got one wrong or didn't answer within ten seconds he would be hit. There were eight questions and he only got three answers. Once he was done with Reid he turned to Hotch."

"What did Damien want with Hotch?" Garcia asked.

"He told Hotch he had to tell us about his childhood and if he lied he would hurt Reid."

"I'm assuming Hotch did." Rossi said.

"Ya he did and then it was Reid's turn for his. He told Reid if he didn't then he would hurt me. Once Reid was done talking about his childhood he asked about what happened to his mother. Reid had told us that he had gotten a phone call earlier before he was taken. Reid's mother had been struggling with her medication and she had killed herself earlier that day."

"She what?" JJ said with shock.

"Ya we didn't know either until he told us. I didn't even know she was having problems with her medications." Morgan said.

"Oh poor Reid. To have to go through all of this and now he has to bury his mother. How is he ever going to survive all of this?" Garcia said.

"Reid is strong he will pull through this." Rossi said.

"And he has us to help him through this." Prentiss added.

"What happened after Reid spoke about his childhood?" Rossi asked.

"Damien left and then it was really Hotch and I trying to get Reid to stay awake. We were too worried about his concussion and the dilaudid in him. We thought that if he fell asleep he would OD and we wouldn't be able to get him awake. The next day or maybe it was the same day I don't really know. Damien came back into the room and again shot Reid up. He then asked me about my childhood and about Buford. I didn't really get a choice so I talked about it. Damien was different though, he had this smirk on his face like he knew something we didn't. It made sense later when he had Buford come into the room. He went over to Reid and placed his hand on his shoulder. Reid was barely able to keep his eyes open. Buford kept calling him pretty boy and they were joking around about Buford having a white boy. Damien said that Buford was a free man and that he had a few years plotting his revenge. Apparently he thought he would hurt me through Reid. It worked."

Morgan was shaking and was trying to get his breathing under control. He couldn't lose it right now; he would do that later when he was alone. He felt Garcia's hand tighten around his.

"It's okay Derek you don't have to continue. It's okay."

"I only know what happened in that room. I can speculate what happened when they took Reid out of the room. I'm sure you all can, based on what the doctor said. We never saw it. We saw the bedroom afterwards though, and the blood was all over the bed. He didn't do it just once he did it for hours and hours. There was a chair in the room facing the bed so Damien must have watched the whole thing."

"Monsters." Prentiss whispered.

"What happened before Reid was taken from the room?"

Rossi knew he had to stay calm and collected. Morgan had just gone through a traumatic experience and the three girls would get emotional with this. Rossi needed to be the strong one.

"Hotch tried to reason with them, but they didn't care. Damien cut the wire that was around Reid's wrists and I remember screaming at Reid to snap out of it. He was so high he couldn't even function let alone fight them. Damien punched him and he fell to the floor. Buford grabbed him by the hair and dragged him away from us. He grabbed Reid by the shirt and slammed him into the cement floor. Both Hotch and I cringed when his head his that floor. We knew he had a concussion and that was only going to make it worse. Damien told Buford to be careful that if Reid died they couldn't get to any of the fun stuff. Buford put his hands around Reid's neck and started to choke him. Reid was so weak, but he tried his best to get Buford's hands away. He asked Damien if he knew how many times you can kill someone and revive them before they stop coming back. Hotch man, he offered himself in Reid's place. He tried to get them to see that he was too weak for any of it anymore. They didn't care, because there was one thing better than raping Reid and that was having us watch him die. We watched him die right there in front of us and then we had to watch that bastard give him CPR. It took four rounds before Reid came back, but he didn't even open his eyes. Buford was taunting us about using Reid and his mouth. Damien said to tie his hands up and leave with him. Buford tied his wrists with rope and they literally dragged him out of the room."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. The reality of this situation was truly setting in now. They didn't know that Reid had died. The doctor had said there was bruising and they were assuming that even he didn't know that Reid had died. The problem was Reid was covered in bruising so any bruising from CPR would get faded into everything else. Reid had died and been brutally raped for hours. None of them knew what to do about any of that.

"How did you and Hotch get out of the room?" Rossi asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know how long it took us, but I was finally able to get the rope off my one wrist. After that it was easy to get both of us out of the chairs. Then came the waiting game. We couldn't get out of the room so we had to wait for the door to open from the outside. When it final did we fought them both. I killed Buford and Hotch killed Damien. We left the room and started to search for Reid. That was when we realised that we were in a house and not a factory or warehouse. Damien had changed and renovated the room to look like that. He also renovated the room we found Reid in. It was in this giant cooler. It was so cold you could see your breath and there was Reid tied up in the corner. He was dressed, but they had sprayed him with water we think before they left him there in the dark and cold. We knew they had given him more drugs by the way he was. We brought him out of the room and into one of the bedrooms. We laid him down on the bed then wrapped him up in as many blankets that we could find. Hotch knew that Reid wouldn't be waking up until his core temperature increased. We decided that I would stay with him while Hotch went to look around. Again I'm not sure how long it was before Hotch came back and said he found a bomb. He took me to it and I couldn't disarm it. There was a timer on it with less than thirty minutes. At that point we really only had one choice, we had to leave. So Hotch went and grabbed some supplies, he took a kitchen knife and he found a gun with some bullets. He grabbed some water bottles, food, a flashlight and a blanket. Reid hadn't woken up yet, but we couldn't wait so when I went to pick him up he started to wake up.

Getting Reid to stay away was the hardest thing I ever had to do. He was so tired and so cold. All he wanted to do was to be left alone so he could sleep, but we couldn't let him. We had looked out the windows and saw that we were in a forest if that bomb went off it would start a forest fire. We had to get as far away as possible before that happened. We told Reid that and he put all the strength he had in him to walk with us. I did my best to help him walk through the forest and not too long later the bomb went off. We walked and we walked into the night and finally we found a small cave that we could rest in for a little while. Reid was going through withdrawals really bad and he couldn't take anymore. So Hotch cleared it first and then we went in. I laid Reid down and he was out cold not even a second later. What I didn't know was that Hotch had brought some of the dilaudid with him. He said we needed to keep giving Reid lower levels to push the withdrawals back. At first I didn't want to, but he had a good point. Reid couldn't go through withdrawals in the middle of a forest. It was too dangerous so I agreed to let him give Reid a smaller dosage. We didn't have any way of starting a fire though so the three of us huddled together to stay warm and we put the blanket around us. Hotch and I ate a sandwich and drank some water. We slept a little bit and when we woke up we gave Reid another dosage and he came up with the idea that we had to move to a clearing. Reid said that the rescue choppers wouldn't see us in the forest with all the trees. That we had to get out into a clearing so they could spot us and we had to hurry before the smoke and fire reached us. So we walked again until we reached a clearing. I laid Reid down on the grass and we gave him another dosage. Then Hotch and I sat down and we waited until a chopper came by. The fire got closer and closer and the smoke got thicker and thicker. We got out just in time."

They were all silent while Morgan told them of their escape. They truly did just get lucky that they were able to get rescued by the chopper. They had been through so much in the past four days it was truly heart breaking. It was going to take a long time before they were all back to normal after this. They were kidnapped, beaten and forced to watch their friend die and be brought back. Then they had to kill their attackers and run from a forest fire that started from the bomb going off. The three of them would need their family more now than ever.

"You got out that's what is important." Rossi said.

"Do you want me to call anyone for you? Your mom?" Garcia asked.

"Did you tell her I was missing?"

"No we didn't call them. I didn't know if you wanted them to know or not. I can call them though if you want them here." Garcia said.

"No it's fine I'll call them a little later and explain a few things."

"Okay. Do you want some water or something to eat?" Garcia asked.

Morgan was starting to feel overwhelmed and crowded. He loved his family, but he needed a few minutes alone to get his mind over what had just happened.

"Actually you know what. Can I just get sometime alone? You should go and wait with Hotch he shouldn't wake up alone."

"You don't want us here?" Garcia asked a little hurt.

"It's not that I just…"

"You know what why don't we go and sit with Hotch for a little while. Let's give Morgan some time to get his head together. He's been through a lot in the past five days he needs some rest." Rossi said before Morgan could even attempt to explain.

The others understood that Morgan needed some space so they all gave him a warm smile. The girls all gave Morgan a hug and Rossi gently clasped his shoulder before they left. Once the door was closed Morgan let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. It was one thing to live it, but to have to relive it so close to waking up was just as hard. He couldn't believe how bad Hotch was and how horrible Reid was right now. Morgan's head was spinning from all the information and it was starting to get out of control. He didn't know what to think or how to feel about any of this. What was worse was not knowing how Hotch felt about that kiss. Obviously Hotch had kissed him back, but that didn't mean anything. It was the heat of the moment and Hotch could be regretting it. Morgan needed to get himself together, but it was hard with all the images in his head coming forward. Morgan turned over onto his side and just let the tears fall while he was alone. He refused to cry in front of anyone, and now that he was alone he didn't even try to stop them. Morgan didn't know how he was going to get passed this let alone how to get Reid through it all. So Morgan did something that he rarely ever has in his whole life. He cried himself to sleep and just prayed that when he woke up it would be better.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They were all sitting in Hotch's hospital room. Morgan had needed sometime alone and that was something they could understand. He had been through something traumatic and he needed time to get his mind around what happened. It was going to be a long process for the three of them to get past what had happened. It was going to be an even longer process for Reid. He now had to handle being raped and the dilaudid all over again. Rossi wasn't there when Reid had first become addicted to the drug after being kidnapped by a serial killer. From what he was told in the small amounts from Hotch was that Reid was not easy to deal with. The dilaudid made him angry and that anger often came out at Prentiss, who was the newest member of the team. Rossi had been with the team for a while now, but he was already prepared to take the blunt of Reid's anger. Rossi didn't know what to do about Reid. If it was any other member of the team he could have called their family and they could have helped Reid through this. Reid didn't have anyone, but the team. His mother was dead now after committing suicide and Reid's father was out of the question. Rossi still remembers how mad Reid was when they were investigating that child case in Vegas. Reid only had them, they were his family and they would need to figure out how to handle all of this. It might be a good idea for Reid to go through rehab to help with the dilaudid. Rossi was more than happy to find a nice rehab and pay for it if it would help Reid stay sober. It was going to take at least two weeks before Reid was even allowed to be woken up.

Hotch let out a small groan as he started to come to. The others in the room turned their attention to their boss. They didn't want to crowd him so they all stood and sat back and waited for him to open his eyes. They had heard from Morgan what he had gone through so there would be no reason to push him. They all knew what happened and they all knew that they were safe. Now it was time for them to heal. After a few tries Hotch was able to open his eyes, but closed them once the bright lights hit him. Hotch could hear some shuffling and then the bright light behind his eyelids dimmed down. Hotch tried to open his eyes again, but more carefully this time. He was able to open them without blinding pain shooting through his head. He could hear the beeping of machines and he could feel something over his mouth and nose. Hotch moved his right hand so he could grab at whatever was over his mouth, but he felt the pain in his wrist so he put his hand down. His eyes were a little fuzzy, but once he got them cleared he noticed that he was in a hospital and everyone was there. Hotch looked at his right hand and saw the black brace on his wrist. He could also tell that he had an oxygen mask on his face. Hotch moved his left hand to grab the mask off his face.

"Dave" Hotch whispered. His voice was raw and rough from being asleep and from the lack of water.

Rossi stood up and went over to the bedside. He helped take the oxygen mask off Hotch's face. Rossi set it down on the side of the bed.

"Do you want a drink of water?"

Hotch was clearly still out of it from the surgery, but he nodded his head yes hoping it would help with the pain in his throat. Rossi grabbed a plastic hospital cup and put some water into it from the plastic pitcher in the room. He put a straw in the cup and then hit the button on the side of the bed to raise the back of it slightly so Hotch could drink the water. After a few small sips Hotch stopped drinking knowing that he shouldn't push his stomach. Rossi placed the cup back down on the bedside table.

"Thank-you."

"How are you feeling Aaron?"

"Fine. What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

The others in the room were dying to ask Hotch questions and talk to him, but they knew that Hotch was not one for conversation or sympathy. They figured that in this case it was best to let Rossi handle the bulk of the questions and talking.

"We were in the helicopter."

"You were brought to the hospital and went straight into surgery. You had a broken rib and internal bleeding. They needed to remove your spleen. They fixed the internal bleeding and set your rib. Your wrist has a hairline fracture that will take six weeks to heal. You had smoke inhalation from being in the fire, but your oxygen levels were back up to normal when the doctor spoke to us. You have been asleep for about ten hours now. Morgan woke up about two hours ago and he is fine. Out of the three of you he has the least amount of injuries. He'll be sore for a good week, but he'll be fine nothing is broken."

"Reid?"

"Reid is in worse shape. You are his next of kin on his medical file, but you weren't in any position to make a decision so I had to. Reid had high levels of dilaudid as I am sure you are aware, because of that I had to make a decision on how the doctor should handle it. He gave me two options; the first was to let Reid go through the two week withdrawal process like he would have last time. The problem with that was that it would put a small amount of stress on his heart, but each day that it went on it caused more damage to his body as the withdrawals got more intense. The second option was to do a rapid detox. The stress on his heart would increase, but it would only take three days for the dilaudid to be fully out of his system. Obviously there would be more stress on his heart, but once the three days were over the stress would no longer be there."

"What did you decide?"

"I decided that the second option, the rapid detox, would be better in the long haul. The stress on his heart was a serious concern the doctor had. From the beating and the dilaudid Reid's heart was already weak and had stress. I thought the best option was to get the withdrawals done and over with as quickly as possible. I'm not sure if that's the same decision you would have made, but at the time I thought it would be best."

"I would have made the same one Dave. How does the rapid detox work?"

"The doctor has placed him in a medical induced coma where Reid will stay for at least two weeks. He then hooks Reid up to a machine and injects him with a drug that will clear his blood of all the dilaudid. He will still have cravings that he will need to deal with. I understand last time he dealt with this on his own. I think this time around it would be better for him to be in rehab where professionals can help him with dealing with what happened."

"I don't think Reid will do that. He doesn't like hospitals and even though it's rehab that will be the same thing to him. He might go, but I would be surprised."

"It's something he needs to consider and we should talk about. He went through a great deal of trauma on every level. He can't deal with this on his own like last time. I can understand from his mother being in a hospital most of his life that he doesn't like hospitals of any kind, but he can't deal with this on his own. He needs professionals who won't be outsmarted by him. I can look into nice rehab facilities that are able to help him through this trauma."

"The decision has to be his. I won't just lock him away somewhere. He can't feel like we're shipping him away. When he is ready to talk about staying sober then we can bring rehab up as an option. The problem is we have to acknowledge that Reid might not want to stay sober."

"Hotch he got sober the last time on his own. I know he had a small problem afterwards, but he won't want to throw all of that away." JJ said in Reid's defense.

"He might though. Hotch has a point he's been through hell in these past four days. This isn't like the last time. He was taken by a serial killer and tortured mental and emotionally. This was a completely different kind of torture. We have to at least think about the chance that Reid won't ever be the same again." Prentiss said.

"We can't just give up on him though. We're all he has now. He still has to bury his mother we can't just abandon and give up on him." Garcia said with tears in her eyes.

"No one is abandoning Reid. No matter what he decides or how long it takes for Reid to get sober again we will be there with him. He has been through a trauma and as his family we will get him through it." Rossi said.

"What are his injuries?" Hotch asked.

"He was servely beaten. He has six broken ribs, swelling in his brain, a high risk concussion, extensive bruising all over his body, his suffered from smoke inhalation as well. He was also brutally raped multiple times. The doctor wants to keep him in the medical induced coma for at least two weeks to help with the pain that his body is in. Obviously with the dilaudid in his system pain medication is not possible. It's also one of the reasons why I decided on the rapid detox. The doctor doesn't know that Reid was killed at one point. I'll need to speak to him and let him know so the proper tests can be given."

"Morgan told you what happened?"

"He did. That's not something that needs to be discussed right now. Morgan is resting right now he wanted some time alone. I called Hailey and let her know that you were alright. She told Jack that you were called into work."

"I need to call her."

"She's probably waiting for your call. Why don't we go down the hall and see Morgan and give you some privacy." Rossi said.

"I need to see Morgan and talk to him."

"You are not allowed out of bed yet. You had surgery Aaron, but Morgan should be fine to move around. I'll let him know you would like to see him."

Rossi said as he handed Hotch his cell phone so he could call Hailey. Hotch took Rossi's cell phone and waited for the rest of the team to head out of the room so he was alone. Hotch took a few minutes to try and collect himself. He didn't want Hailey to know about the trauma that was going on inside of him. After spending the past whoever many days watching two men that he cared deeply for being hurt and almost killed Hotch's emotions were all over the place. He couldn't even let himself think about that kiss with Morgan yet. Once Morgan was here they would need to talk about it, but right now he needed to focus on the conversation with Hailey and hopefully Jack. Hotch dialed Hailey's number and after two rings she answered it in a hurry voice.

"Hello"

"Hailey"

"Oh Aaron thank God. How are you?"

"I'll be fine. Just some minor injuries."

"David told me that they had to remove your spleen."

"That's what he told me. I haven't seen a doctor yet I just woke up not too long ago. I am fine though Hailey the injuries are minor. The worst is the hairline fracture in my right wrist. I have to wear a brace that's all. I'll probably be allowed to leave in a couple of days. I'm okay."

"What the hell happened? I called you when you didn't come and pick up Jack for the zoo and you didn't answer. Then David called me to tell me you were missing along with Derek and Spencer. I told Jack that you got called away for work he was heartbroken that he was going to miss the zoo with you. I told him that when you come back that you can go together then. He's been asking to speak to you for the past four days now. I'm running out of things to tell him."

"I'm sorry to make you worry and to upset Jack. I won't be able to work with my wrist for a few weeks at least, maybe even six so I'll be able to make it up to him. It's a long story about what happened, but it was someone looking to hurt Reid and Morgan and I were just collateral."

"Are they okay?"

"Morgan is fine he doesn't have that many injuries. Reid is in horrible shape and I'm not sure he'll ever be able to overcome what has happened to him."

"That poor boy. He's been through so much already with his mother and being kidnapped by that serial killer."

"The night he was taken he received a call from his mother's facility. She had committed suicide. When he is able to leave the hospital he has to bury her."

"Oh God. He's still so young. I know he's twenty-seven and has seen and experienced a lot, but there's still so much for him to learn and experience. How is he ever going to overcome all of this?"

"The team will be there for him. Reid is young, but he's also very strong willed. He'll get through this of that I am certain of. It's going to take a long time, but the team and I are not going to turn our backs on him."

"He's lucky to have you all and if there is anything I can do."

"Thank-you Hailey. Is Jack up?"

"He is I'll go get him so you can talk to him. I told him you were busy working when you didn't answer your phone these past four days."

"Okay"

"One second"

Hotch could hear shuffling in the background and he knew that Hailey was moving through the house to Jack's room upstairs. Hotch could hear Hailey telling Jack that he was on the phone.

"Hi daddy"

"Hey buddy. How are you?"

Hotch couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes at the sound of his son's voice.

"Good I miss you."

"I miss you to buddy. I'm sorry we didn't get to go to the zoo together."

"That's ok you had to work. Did you get the bad guys?"

"Ya buddy we got the bad guys. Hey I have a few weeks off once I get back home so I want you to start thinking about things we can do together."

"Really?"

"Really, anywhere you want to go and we will do it."

"Anywhere?" Hotch could hear the excitement in his son's voice.

"Anywhere you want to go and we will go."

"Ok daddy I'll think about it. Can mommy come to?"

"Of course mommy can come."

"Ok daddy. I have to go to bed now."

"Okay buddy. I love you and I will see you in a few days."

"Love you to daddy."

Hotch could hear Jack handing the phone back over to Hailey followed by her shuffling down the hall.

"Are you really okay?" The concern in her voice touched Hotch's heart.

"I'll be fine. I just need a few days to get past all the physical pain."

"But mentally and emotionally. Aaron I know this is your job and you've all been through some like this before, but you've never been taken. You were gone for four days. You can't tell me you aren't a little traumatized by it."

"I am traumatized by it and I'm sure once I'm alone in the quiet it will all hit me. We were tied to metal chairs we couldn't do anything. It was all about hurting Reid and the one UnSub straggled him to death right in front of us. We had to watch him being killed and then revived. We couldn't do anything. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget what I've seen."

"I wish I could be there for you. I know we are no longer together, but that wasn't because I didn't love you. Aaron if there is anything I can do all you have to do is ask."

"I know Hailey and I appreciate it so much. I told Jack that when I get back we can go wherever he wants to go. It would be nice to have a family day. I think Jack could really use it."

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll help him come up with some ideas. Maybe if you're up to it we could go away for the weekend somewhere."

"That sounds nice."

"Okay I'm so glad you're alright. I have to go and get Jack ready for bed. Call me anytime day or night if you need to talk."

"Thank-you and I might be taking you up on that. Give Jack a kiss for me."

"I always do."

"Good night Hailey."

"Good night Aaron."

Hotch ended the call and took a deep breath. He truly did love Hailey, but it was more of the kind of love you felt for your best friend. It was true that the divorce was only because of his work, but that was a few years ago. Hailey used to be the love of his life and he would have given anything to have her back in his life. The problem was it just wasn't working with his job and he loved his job. These people were his family and he just couldn't bring himself to walk away from them or the job. Hailey never signed up for this life. When they had met he was going to be a lawyer and for a long time he was. She was supportive of the career change, but after so many years of him being away and getting called out at a drop of a hat she just couldn't do it anymore. Hotch had understood that and even though it broke his heart he understood. It was wrong for him to keep Hailey when she wasn't happy.

Hotch was snapped out of his thoughts when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in"

The door opened to reveal a battered Morgan. This was the first time that Hotch had seen him since he passed out in the helicopter. Morgan walked over to the chair and Hotch could tell that he was in a good amount of pain by the way he was walking. He sat down in the chair and for a few minutes no one said anything. They hadn't spoken about the kiss and both men knew they had to. The problem was Hotch didn't regret it, but he didn't know if Morgan did. Morgan didn't regret it, but he didn't know if Hotch did. Neither one was truly brave enough to bring up the touchy subject either. Finally after a good five awkward minutes of silence Morgan spoke.

"Hotch look I'm sorry about what happened. It was inappropriate and I shouldn't have done it."

"Do you regret it?" Hotch said softly.

"No I don't." Morgan didn't even need to think about his answer. He truly didn't regret it, even if that meant that he could no longer work for the BAU.

"Then why are you apologizing?"

"I'm assuming you're upset about it. You had a wife and you have a child it's not exactly like you like men. I was just surprised you didn't punch me in the face."

"I liked it." Hotch said softly.

"You what?" Morgan couldn't help the surprise that was in his voice. He honestly was expecting Hotch to scream and rip him a new one. He never even thought that Hotch would have liked it.

"I liked it. I've been thinking about doing the same thing to you for a long time now. After everything that happened to you growing up I obviously never thought you would like men. You've been with a lot of different women since you've worked at the BAU. I never gave it a second thought."

"I can't believe this right now. I was expecting you to ream me out for what I did."

"If I was going to ream you out it would have been in the forest. I'm glad you did kiss me. I'm not sure what you want to do about it or where to go from here. I will say that the choice is yours. If you want to take this further we can or we can continue on like it never happened. It's up to you."

"I don't want to pretend like I didn't happen. I can if that's what you want to do. I know with us both working in the BAU and you're my superior that this isn't allowed at work. I would understand if you don't want to pursue this."

"I think this is both new for either one of us. If we do agree to pursuing this I think some rules would need to be made. Obviously no one at work at find out about us. I am interested in looking into this and see where it goes. I think we should take it slow and see what happens."

"Like a friend with benefit type of thing."

"Exactly. It doesn't have to be anything serious. We can see each other and other people if we want to."

"I like that idea. It takes the stress and pressure off. If it doesn't go anywhere then we can always go back to being friends and colleges."

"So you would like to see what this is?"

"Ya I would. I mean I kissed you."

"Then it's settled then. How are you feeling? You look like you're in pain."

"I'm sore and in pain, but its soreness and pain from being in a fight. I'll be fine in a couple of days. I'm tired more than anything. How about you?"

"I'm tired. I don't feel much pain, but I think I'm on pain medication from the surgery. Have you seen Reid?"

"They won't let anyone go into the ICU right now. He's going to be there for the rapid detox. Afterwards they are going to move him to a private room hopefully. Did they tell you about his injuries?"

"Dave told me. He said the doctor put him into a medical induced coma for the next two weeks. I should call the facility his mother was in and let them know what happened. I don't want them cremating her thinking that Reid wasn't coming for her."

"I'll find the number. Will they tell you anything?"

"They might, because I'm Reid's next of kin. I don't want any information I just want to make sure they hold on to her. He'll want to have a funeral for her."

"I still can't believe she killed herself. I know she was sick, but how could she do that to him? He's been through so much with trying to take care of her growing up and she just turns around and kills herself. It's not fair to him."

"You're right it's not. He didn't need that on top of everything else. I don't know what to do to help him with any of this. I can be there to support him, but really what can you say to him? Dave thinks we should put him in a rehab facility."

"He'll hate it. I know Reid better than anyone and I know he won't tolerate that. I don't care how nice the facility is. He'll feel trapped and abandoned. That's a bad idea."

"That's what I said. We also don't know if he'll even want to quit this time around. It's not the same as Tobias Hankel. This was to the extreme. What they did to him in that bedroom he'll never get over. I have a very strong feeling that once he is out of the hospital he will be very self-destructive."

"I don't see him stay sober either. Even if they didn't give him the dilaudid; after what they did to him I doubt he wouldn't have relapsed."

"I agree."

"So what do we do? I won't abandon him regardless of if he's on drugs."

"We be supportive anyway we can. I don't like him being on drugs, but I can't say I don't understand why. Quitting only works if it's his decision. If you force someone to quit it won't last. The only reason it worked for the past twenty months was because he wanted to quit. If we can get him into therapy as his emotional and mental wounds heal he might want to quit."

"I don't care how ugly it gets I'm going to be there through all of it."

"So will I. for now though, we can only do what is in our power to do. You should go and get some sleep while you can."

"I am tired. I'm just down the hall so I'll come by in the morning."

"Try and see if you can get the others to go to a hotel and sleep."

"I will. Get some sleep."

"Yeah right."

Morgan got up and he was about to head out when he remembered something.

"Oh I have your cell phone. Garcia had it."

Morgan handed Hotch his cell phone.

"I have mine, so if you need to talk you can call me or text me."

"I'll keep that in mind. Try and sleep."

"You to."

Morgan left Hotch's room and slowly made his way back to his own room. It took him a good twenty minutes to convince everyone to go and get some sleep at a hotel. Garcia promised to bring by Hotch's and his go bag tomorrow. She grabbed them before they left the BAU. She knew they would need clothes so she was happy to remember to grab it. Morgan was relieved to hear that one of the remembered to bring them some clothes. It also meant they wouldn't have to wear the ones they were found in. Or the hospital clothes they were currently wearing. After saying goodbye to everyone Morgan laid down to try and get some sleep. It wasn't until three in the morning when Morgan's phone vibrated. He hadn't been able to bring himself to sleep even though his body and mind was exhausted. Morgan grabbed his phone and saw that it was a text message from Hotch. Apparently he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

'_Are you awake?'_

'_I see I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep.'_

'_Have you gotten any sleep?'_

'_Ya know it's funny. I'm beyond exhausted, but I can't bring myself to close my eyes. What about you?'_

'_I fell asleep for a little while, but I can't seem to shake the nightmare. I'm just glad Reid can't dream right now.'_

'_Do you want to talk about it?'_

'_Normally I would say that talking is important, but I can't help but think that talking about this won't make it better.'_

'_Probably not right away, but eventually we all have to talk about what happened. That doesn't have to be tonight though.'_

'_No it doesn't.'_

'_Did you talk to Hailey and Jack?'_

'_I did. Jack thinks I was away for work. He asked if I caught the bad guys.'_

'_He's a sweet kid. You must be dying to see him.'_

'_I am. Seeing him makes everything all okay for a little while. I told him when I come home that I'll be off for a few weeks so we can go anywhere he wants.'_

'_Oh ya where are you gonna take him?'_

'_I'm not sure yet. I thought maybe a weekend away would be a good idea. It's not often we get to do that.'_

'_You should take him to New York City. He can see the Statue of Liberty, the Zoo, and Central Park.'_

'_That's actually a good idea. Jack has never been on a plane before. He would really enjoy that. I'll talk to Hailey about it and see if she will agree to it. Thanks.'_

'_Hey I'm not just a pretty face. Lol.'_

'_No you're not, but it helps. Lol'_

'_I'm not sure if that was a complement or not.'_

'_It was a complement.'_

'_Well than thank-you. You are just as fun to look at as well.'_

'_For an older man.'_

'_You are not that old. Lol Rossi is old lol.'_

'_Lol don't let him hear you say that. You need to try and get some sleep tonight. Neither of us wants to, but they won't let us leave if we don't sleep.'_

'_Ya I know. I guess we should at least try. I'll be here if you need me.'_

'_Same goes for you.'_

'_Thnaks. Night.'_

'_Good night Derek.'_

Morgan put his phone back down on the bed beside him. He knew he needed to sleep, that his body needed him to sleep. So he forced himself to close his eyes and tried to let the sleep take over him.


End file.
